Monochrome Kiss
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Akahanna Ceil, a PureBlood vampire summoned to the Cross Academy by her fellow PureBloods, as she arrives she'll meet people who'll change her whole life; with everyone as a possible enemy, she must deicide who to trust because one mistake will destroy her and everyone at the Academy. But everything complicates as a forebidden passion sparks between her and a fellow vampire... (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**1: the beginning…**

I do not own Vampire Knight and belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I glance out of my window from my room in the Sun Dorm, waiting for anything. Well I should say someone. My door creaks open, I turn to see who it is and it's Zero.**

**"What took you so long?" I ask bluntly, throwing my slick dark chocolate hair back over my back.**

**"I was with Yuki because she needed me."**

**I roll my eyes with annoyed written across my face. "What were you doing with that whore in the first place? What does she have that I don't Zero?" I stare at him and shallow down my PureBlood powers back. He stares at me with the lilac eyes of his and then comes next to me. He grabs my neck and pins me against the window. **

**"I won't allow you to insult Yuki that way ever again…" he growls into my ear.**

**"Why huh? Why do you care about her?! She lets you suffer under your fate as a level E vampire while she goes around sleeping with Kaname?! Zero I could save you from the fate of the level E only if you give me the chance Zero! Please, think about it." I plead with my chest feeling raw.**

**"What do you think a PureBlood could do for me? You monsters are demons in human flesh who destroy everything. If your kind never showed up killing my family long ago I wouldn't be here." **

**"Then you would never have met your Yuki then." My ears pick up on something and the scent of blood fills my lungs. His eyes glow crimson, "Speaking of which, go! I can hear the girl wailing under the agony of her soul escaping her body. There's some time left to save her from the fangs." He storms off out of my window leaving the curtains flying behind him in his wake. I fall down and cry from the pain. If I could turn back the clock, I'd do anything to change to be the PureBlood who bit my beloved Zero Kiryu from his fate.**

**_Prologue_**

**"Akahanna!" my mother comes into my room on a chilly autumn morning to wake me up. I groan as she flips the light on in my room. I sit up with my eyes still heavy from sleep.**

**"What?"**

**"Today you're going to the Cross Academy lead by Kaien."**

**"Why?" I complain, why would I want to go to a boarding school that's in the middle of nowhere?**

**"Because Kaname wants you to be there!" my mom pulls me out of bed by using her PureBlood powers. She starts packing my things, so I eventually join her because I won't win against her, the Lady of the Ceil clan. We finish and she loads my suitcases into the car.**

**"I'm going to miss you my 'red rose'." She hugs me as I throw myself around her frame.**

**"Now get going! You'll be late and Kaien wouldn't be happy if you were." She ushers me into the car and slams the door behind her like if she's happy to get me out of the house. I stare out of the window as the Ceil estate slowly vanishes behind the trees. I sigh and sleep while the driver takes me away.**

**The car stops as I wake up. The Cross Academy comes into view and it's huge. People in black uniforms roam the school yards, I glance down at my uniform and did I get the wrong one? Mine's white unlike the black one on everyone.**

**"Akahanna!" I look up, roll down my window and its Kaien. I open the door as the long haired blonde runs up to me and hug me.**

**"Hello Kaien." I greet.**

**"My dear you've grown! I member you when you were so little! Zero! Yuki! Come here my darlings!" he calls in a girly voice. A girl with slightly dark brown hair with auburn eyes smiles, as a tall figure strolls along with her. Silver hair with violet eyes and snow-ish skin outline his purple tattoo on his neck. He must be Yuki, which means snow so I'm assuming because of his skin.**

**"This is Akahanna Ceil, Akahanna, this is Yuki, my adopted daughter and Zero Kiryu." They wave and I'm just quiet. Zero hmm?**

**"So you're a vamp?" Zero questions me bluntly.**

**"Oh, well yeah ever since I was born." He looks at me like if I'm growing a third arm or something.**

**"We'll come and help you settle into the Sun Dorm." Yuki grabs my hand as I drag my suitcases behind me. Zero helps me with the other one as we all head to the Sun Dorm. The gates open, then we walk into the mansion. Zero doesn't say anything as the other vampires come down to investigate. Then I see Yuki gasp as the PureBlood comes down. Kaname Kuran… **

**"I'm glad to see that you've made it here safely Akahanna." He announces as he comes down the stairs.**

**"Yes, now tell me why I was summoned here." I bark. Zero and Yuki linger behind me unsure of what to do.**

**"I'll tell you that later, good afternoon my darling Yuki." He glides over to her.**

**"Hello Kaname sempai." She melts under his touch, disgusting, if you ask me. Zero glares at them, I go to him to get my suitcase from his hands but I feel a jolt of something run through me as I accidently touch him. we stare at each other but he breaks it as he leaves.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Night Class

**2: the Night class**

I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13.

**Shiki helps me with my luggage as we go to my room that I'm supposed to be calling "home". Yeah right like I ever will, the Sun Dorm really feels like a prison for me.**

**"Akahanna, what are you doing at the Cross?" he glances at me with his ice blue eyes.**

**"Kaname summoned me here because the PureBloods are having a meeting with the Vampire Hunter Society and wants me to be involved." I throw my suitcase on my bed to put my bed to start unloading my clothes into the drawers.**

**"Well if you need anything Senri and I are here. I'd just advise you to be careful with showing out your fangs around here because if the humans see them they'll do anything and you won't be able to control the thirst for human blood."**

**"Thanks for the advice Shiki, go I'll be fine." I hug my lifelong friend then he leaves. I throw myself onto my bed and let out a howl of boredom.**

**The door creaks, I look over and it's Kaname.**

**"Hello Akahanna." He greets as he inches closer to me. I nod and he pets my long curly hair.**

**"I'm glad you came my darling." He kisses my hand.**

**"So is Yuki another one of your toys?"**

**"No my dear, she's on my precious list like you."**

**"So I'm on the list because I'm one of the last PureBloods who can resist human blood right unlike the vampires here at the Sun Dorm?"**

**"Maybe, well class will begin in 30 minutes so prepare yourself to be ambushed by the Day Class students." He leaves and I look out my window. I see Zero and Yuki lined up by the gates in a sea of black and screaming students. I watch Zero, he turns around and it's like he's looking straight at me. He turns around as Yuki grabs his attention; a growl escapes from my throat as I close my curtains. Then I go to my bathroom and outline my light emerald eyes with black eyeliner to see if it'll draw attention to the human boys, well I can't say I'll be able to control myself here. A 16 year old has growing needs too.**

**I walk out with my fellow PureBloods to the classroom buildings, the gates to the Sun Dorm open and screams fill up the air. I cover my ears trying to subdue the throbbing of my ears; times like these make me wish I didn't have PureBlood powers.**

**"Kaname-sempai!" Yuki hollers as she waves. Then the air shifts as the scent of blood thickens the air. When was the last time I had real blood trickling down my throat? **

**A girl screams as she bleeds from her hand. All the vampires look at her, with bloodlust written across their faces. A bullet rips through the air, Zero stands in hand in front of the Night Class vampires "Yuki, get everyone away now. I'll handle them." Zero snarls, Yuki gets everyone from the scene away back into the Moon Dorms.**

**"Aww Zero you never let us have fun." Aido complains with his golden hair catching the last rays of sunlight.**

**"You know I'm not allowed to let you guys feed on the humans and you monsters disgust me." Zero answers back, hurting a little bit of my feelings.**

**"There's no need for a confrontation, let's go, our teacher would not be happy if we were late." Kaname calls off Aido and we all follow our president leader in his wake. I glance at Zero and mouth "Sorry". Then I run up to reach the vampires who left me.**

**Ichijou walks with me. "I can see the way how Zero's caught your attention."**

**I glare. "He did not, I just find him interesting the way how he and Yuki interact."**

**"Well it's because I heard Yuki has a distinct taste in her blood so it's natural for a level E vampire would hang around her like the way he does."**

**I stare, "He's a level E?!"**

**"Yes, when Shuzika attacked his family, she killed his parents and twin brother Ichiru when the Vampire Hunters killed her partner. She didn't kill Zero because she wanted him to suffer as much as she did." My heart throbs for the poor boy; he's like what 17 and already turning into a level E.**

**"Why didn't he try killing the girl earlier? I thought all Level E's couldn't resist the sight and smell of blood?"**

**"That I don't know, you'll have to ask him for yourself." We enter the class but everything blows through me in grey so when we can leave to do free studies, I leave to go to find the vampire. I pick up his scent in the air and track it down.**

**"Zero!" I call out as I find him, panting from running before the trail would go cold. He turns around and his violet eyes shine in the low moonlight.**

**"Akahanna, what brings you out here? You shouldn't be here…" he snarls.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you or anyone I promise." I try to assure him.**

**"You have one minute before I make you scram back to the Sun Dorm."**

**I draw myself closer to him to get a good glance of his neck. I push his collar of his shirt to the side and the familiar tattoo shines in Vampire Hunter's magic. "That tattoo, they branded you when they found out about you being a Level E didn't they?" he stares at me in shock, smacks my hand away.**

**"How did you know that?" he demands showing me his fangs.**

**"Because PureBloods have to know who they hurt and please put your fangs away, they don't scare me."**

**"They should, because you don't want your little sacred blood being contaminated." He mocks.**

**"I don't care if it does, the Ceil clan is dying out either way, doesn't matter to me." He smirks.**

**"You're the first PureBlood I met who doesn't care about their blood." We look around as a new scent thickens the air. It's a dull metallic smell with salt kind of smell. **

**"Yuki." He confirms and leaves me, running to her. I sigh and retreat to the Sun Dorm.**


	3. Chapter 3: the assignment

**3: the assignment**

I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**The next morning I wake up and find Seiren in my room. I nearly scream but then I remember I'm not in my room anymore. I'm in my room at the Sun Dorm, not the one in Ceil Estate.**

**"Kaname wishes to see you." She says in monochrome. I nod and get dressed because I can't leave "Prince Kaname" waiting. I find him in his studio where he flings chess pieces with his fingers across the board.**

**"What did you wanted to see me for?" I bark.**

**"Well good morning too, I've have a little favor to ask you." He grips onto the King piece as if it was something dear to him. He looks at me, smirks with a fang out, which is in vampire body language something seductive. But I never fell for that fang thing. "I need you to befriend Zero and feed him your blood." I gasp.**

**"Why me?! Why would I risk my blood just because you want me to?!"**

**"I've been aware that Zero's thirst for blood has driven him to extreme lengths to obtain it; he preys on Yuki to for fill his desire for human blood. But I can't allow that. Befriend him; draw him away from Yuki because what I have planned for him isn't in the nearby future. If he wants your blood, then let him have it; do whatever until I tell you otherwise. That's an order Akahanna, if you don't I'll kill you and have the Sun Dorm drenched in your blood. Am I clear?" he expects me to answer.**

**"Why do you care if he preys on her?"**

**He glances at his chess piece and looks at it with a soft glaze. "Because Yuki is the King in my game, must be protected all times, I'm the Queen, only used in worst case scenarios, then Zero is the Knight, a valuable piece but you're the Bishop, more powerful than the Knight. Everyone here is the pawns, not worth much. That's why you're on my precious list my 'red rose'." He gets up and bites his hand, then offers it to me. A sign of trust and loyalty; that is if I accept it. "What do you say my dear?" he inches his bloody hand closer to me. I take it and lick it, because it's not like I had much of a choice to begin with.**

**I wipe my mouth with my sleeve, then "excuse me my Lord." I bow and leave his studio. I escape into my room, go to the sink in my bathroom and barf out the blood. Ohmigod Kaname's blood was horrible! As soon as I tried to drink it, it was burning up my throat and it felt like raw chocolate, bitter and hard to have it sit on your tongue. I brush my teeth and head out on the school yards. I see Zero, my assignment from Kaname. As I stroll to him, I wonder how Zero's blood would taste like? Metallic or dull?**

**"Hello Zero." I greet, he glares at me. So he's building up a barrier in between us huh? Sorry but eventually I'll knock it down.**

**"What brings you out during the day? Won't you burn up in the sunlight into ashes?"**

**"Haha very funny and no, PureBloods don't, where's your little pet?"**

**"In class, I skipped today. And where's your posy?"**

**"In their dorms and hey Zero…" I trail, and run my fingertips down his chest. Try to get him interested in me so he'll pay attention to me instead of Yuki. I feel so guilty but I eventually have to do dirty work even if it's for a vampire I'm not too fond off.**

**He's a blank page, not showing emotions so I stop. He grabs my hands and looks at them. "What?" got him.**

**"We should have some fun before the mandatory calls from our lives interrupt the day." I pull off the fang smirk and his eyes sparkle with a flirtatious glare.**

**"Sure why not?" we leave Cross Academy and head to the small town. People look at me as if I was an alien or something. We enter a bakery buy some sweet bread then sit on the nearby hill. I watch the setting sun painting the sky in splashes of red and orange. Zero starts coughing really bad like when a person starts having an asthma attack.**

**"Zero! What's wrong?!" I holler out with fear gripping me. "Do you need a blood tablet?!" he nods and the coughs rack through his body. I reach into my vest, fumble to get the box out. I rip it open and it cuts my finger. "Ow." His eyes follow the scarlet liquid, it sparks an idea. ****_"Feed him your own blood if you have to…" _****Kaname's order rings in my ear.**

**"Do you want some? The tablets don't taste that well do they?" I move my finger towards him; he hesitates but eventually licks it. It feels funny, I thought it would feel awkward or painful but it feels like when a dog licks your fingers because it can smell what you ate recently.**

**He swipes his mouth with his sleeve and doesn't say anything. "What is it?" I question.**

**"It's just that your blood tasted a little bit like Yuki's." I slap him and get up to leave. I feel insulted, how could I ever taste like her?! **

**"Akahanna wait!" he calls after me I don't stop and keep walking. Then I come crashing to the floor, I roll flat onto my back, as Zero hollers over me. He tackled me so I wouldn't leave? Why? I show him my fangs and snarl trying to look scary. He does the same and I grow quiet.**

**"Look I'm sorry if that insulted you but did Kaname send you?" he draws the Bloody Rose gun to my head.**

**"You wouldn't…" I growl.**

**"Then you don't know me, answer me before I blow your brains out…" he threatens.**

**"No Zero, Kaname didn't send me here I promise." I lie.**

**"Do you swear on your blood?" he pushes the gun barrel closer to my head.**

**"I swear you have my word." He lets his head hang low as he smells my neck.**

**"You're so damn tempting…" I stay quiet trying to resist the urge of letting him drain my dry.**

**"Well thanks I guess. Now can you get off of me so I can be in class back in time?" he clamps his fangs around my necklace then lets it go. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Then he helps me up. His hand trails a little bit longer down my back then usual, but I shrug it off. We walk back to the Cross Academy just in time for me to get to class.**

**"Good luck PureBlood." He says.**

**"Bye Level E." I wink and he hugs me before he leaves into the shadows.**

**"I'm glad that you're getting along with him. Keep it up and I might let you do whatever you want with him." Kaname informs me as I turn around.**

**"You're disgusting…" I push past him but he grabs my arm.**

**"What'd say?" he tightens his grip on my arm.**

**"Hey!" I scream out. I manage to get him off,**

**"Just do what I tell you and you'll be okay, remember Kurans are feared by all and were the arch enemies of the Ceil." He threatens.**

**"Whatever you say…" I blow him off and go to class. I'll carry out his dirty work but not because he wants me too, but by my own motives….**


	4. Chapter 4: the lengths I go

**4: the lengths I go… just for a PureBlood**

I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I wake up when the scent of blood fills in the air. Kaname's blood, what the hell is going on? I track down the source of blood down and it's coming from Kaname's studio. I open the door and I immediately close the door. But then I re-open it to scowl Kaname, "what the hell are you doing?" Kaname stops feeding on the poor local girl, she gets off of his lap and paces.**

**"Akahanna, I could be asking you the same thing." I look at the girl.**

**"And you, do you know what's going to happen to you now that he bit you? You'll turn into a monster!" she gasps.**

**"What do you mean?" she asks nervously.**

**"Where are your parents?"**

**"I'm an orphan." I go to the drawer, and find a Bloody Rose gun,**

**"Death is better than turning into a Level E, you have three choices but only 1 depends if this idiot wants to. 1) You bit him on his neck if he lets you, (2) you let him drain you dry of your blood or (3)I'll kill you right now with this gun." **

**"What?!" then Kaname stands up, bites her on her neck and kills her.**

**"She wasn't even that good, don't tell anyone or you'll regret it." I back off and get dressed. I drink a blood tablet and head over to the Cross house. I knock on the door; Kaien opens and lets me in.**

**"Akahanna what can I help you with?" he sits on his desk.**

**"Kaname killed a mortal."**

**"What?" I tell him what happened earlier and he sighs. "I can't do anything because he's a Kuran."**

**"Bullshit! If a Ceil did that we'd be killed! What makes the Kuran so important?!"**

**"Because the Kuran are the most powerful PureBloods!" I bit my lip before I say anything else.**

**"Ah Zero what brings you here?" Kaien asks as Zero walks in.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about me not going to class every day." He stands next to me.**

**"We'll discuss that later, why don't you and Akahanna go and eat something in the kitchen? I have some business to attend to." Kaien sends us out, we walk to the kitchen where Yuki's making breakfast. When was it the last time I ate real food? Good thing today's Saturday because I wouldn't have gone to class either way.**

**"Good morning Akahanna," Yuki greets, I reply back just to be nice. Zero looks at her with just affection jealously throbs through me. "Will you be eating with us today?"**

**"If Zero wants me to, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with eating with a PureBlood."**

**"I don't mind, you're the only PureBlood who I like so of course. The Cross house is your house." I ask where the bathroom is and Zero shows it to me,**

**"What are you doing here?" he looks at me, as he closes the bathroom door behind him to give us some privacy so no one hears us.**

**"I came to pay my friend a little visit." He stays quiet. "What you don't consider me as your friend?"**

**"It's not that, well sure we're friends but it just surprised me seeing you here." We leave and they serve me some food but as they eat I kind a pick at it.**

**"It's not going to kill you Akahanna." Yuki laughs but my vampire senses aren't too fond of it.**

**"It's just that I'm not used to eating meat without the blood," I smell it but it smells really good but my vampire inner self is saying 'No! Don't accept!' but I eat it and it feels weird, having to chew it down just to sallow to be able to get the energy from it. They snicker and I look at them like what?**

**Kaien answers "It's just funny to see a vampire eating food." I giggle; Kaien says the three of us should go to the town to get to know each other better. So we head out just to roam around on the town. Yuki sees a little boy then she sprints after him.**

**"Yuki!" Zero hollers after her but she's gone.**

**"She'll be fine I promise. We should go and enjoy ourselves c'mon." I tug at his hand and we go out to a café and just talk. There's a photo booth, we go in and it's like we're regular humans and maybe even like a couple. As we climb out of the booth, a scream slices through the air (well at least it does for us, [vampire senses]). Zero takes off leaving me nothing but the choice but to follow him. The lengths I go through to just to carry out an order.**


	5. Chapter 5: one step closer

**5: one step closer…**

I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NigthshadeRoses13

**"Zero! Slow down!" I holler after him. He stops, pivots towards me.**

**"Akahanna can you smell someone's certain blood and track it down?"**

**I stop in front of him with my chest heaving, he's fast. "Yeah why?" he reaches into his pockets and draws a cloth with a dark spot on it.**

**"Track this down. I can't because there's too many other smells coming onto me." He hands it to me; I draw it to my nose and breathe it in.**

**"This way," I get him to follow me as I track down Yuki's trail. I stop in front of a building, "She's in there, I smell someone else's presence too so be careful." I get the urge to kiss him but I restrain myself as he runs in. I hear him calling Yuki's name, she calls back as she screams. A second later wood flies out of the building from the top windows, then I see two silhouettes fly out of the window. Zero comes out a couple minutes later, he doesn't say anything.**

**"Kaname took her out, I just saw them." I say.**

**"I figured, well we should go…" he looks like a sad puppy it makes me want to hug him. I bit my wrist and offer it to him, because I honestly don't know what do when you see the person you like a lot being saved from your enemy when you tried saving the person. He takes it and he's a messy feeder, I chuckle as he finishes.**

**"What?" a drop comes out of his mouth making him look in a way sexy.**

**"Nothing. So do I taste better than Yuki?"**

**"How did you know I feed off of her?"**

**"Um because you said I tasted a little bit like her?"**

**"Oh yeah sorry, and you do." He looks at me giving me the Tee-hee look. I raise my eyebrows and he laughs.**

**"What?"**

**"Vampires flirting is something you don't see every day."**

**"Who said I was flirting?" I flirt, crossing my arms over my chest and lean forward.**

**"Well excuse me," he flirts back mocking my body language.**

**"Not excused," I run my finger over the bottom of his lip cleaning from the excess of my blood.**

** "Am I now?" he stands literally in front of me, our chests almost touch.**

**I laugh with a tint of flirt in it. "Let's go home before Kaien finds out that Yuki ran off." He looks down at me for a second longer, I start pushing him, and he turns around and starts walking.**

**"Sheez picky." He mumbles.**

**"Am NOT." I laugh, he smiles at me and I prefer his smile then his expressionless face. We walk side by side back to the Academy.**

**"So what made you come here?" I ask him.**

**"Well we've always lived at the Cross house before we started with the school."**

**"Did Kaien adopt you after Shizuka?"**

**"Well Kaien is a Vampire Hunter so he went in and saved me before I died. The Society took me and branded me with my tattoo," he points to his neck. "Then Kaien took me to his house where he was living with Yuki, we've been un-separated since then."**

**"That's cool…"**

**"What about you Akahanna?"**

**"Uh, well I'm supposed to be getting engaged in the next Vampire Society Social. That's also another reason why I've came." He stops and stops me.**

**"How old are you?"**

**"16 in human years,"**

**"Why would they be making you get married so young?"**

**"To clean up my parents' name." I mumble remembering the scene between me and my parents. ****_"Akahanna come here." My father calls to me. I walk into his bedroom where my mother and father wait for me. "My love come here." My mom calls me onto her bed. "Akahanna, I need you to get married during the autumn or winter when you're 16."_**

**_I climb off and stare at them. "Why?! What do you take me for?!"_**

**_Dad raises his hand to silence me, "my daughter, there's some things you don't understand yet but we've done some things aren't approved of by Vampire Society. When you get married it'll clean up our name."_**

**"Akahanna!" Zero calls me out of my memory.**

**"Huh?" I glance at him.**

**"You like zoned out, something wrong?"**

**"No sorry I was just remembering sorry." I shrug. Oh how much I miss Dad… we eventually make it back to the Academy and he drops me off at the Sun Dorm's gates.**

**"Bye," I wave as the gates open up, then he slips away into the forest. I report back to Kaname's studio, "How much longer will I have to keep doing this?" I lean on the doorframe.**

**"As long as I need it, you're not complaining are you?" he gets up,**

**"No it's just that I feel guilty." He sets his hand on my neck,**

**"Well you didn't when you and I dated." I bit my lip, about that… we used to date when I was 15 and he was like 20 ish (but honestly I have no idea how old he was.)**

**"Don't remind me…" biggest mistake ever, I look away from him and regret fills up my chest.**

**"Don't act like you didn't like being with me," he whispers into my ear. It sends a chill down my spine and step back trying to put space between my ex and me. **

**"What we had is over because I found out about your fancy for Yuki, you threw it away." I show him my fangs.**

**"Well I'm sorry." He leans into my face and kisses me. "Good night Akahanna…" he smiles and sends me out. I walk into my room and let out a howl of desperation. Then I look through my secret scrapbook, there's pictures of me and Kaname when we used to date, a picture of my family and I then I glance at a picture of him and I. I rip it out and tears leak out of my eyes.**

**"Don't go soft Akahanna, he's dead now." I say to myself then go to bed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ceil Estate

**6: Ceil Estate**

I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**_P.o.v of Kiryu Zero._**

** After the incident from yesterday, I'm at the Day Classes school grounds and then the squealing of girls fill up the air.**

**"Akatsuski-kun! Aido-kun! Akahanna-Kun!" a guy definitely said the last part. I investigate and it's true, all three of them are there. Akahanna sees me watching her and her cheeks grow rose red.**

**"Hello Akahanna." I greet, she looks up at me. She's not as short as Yuki; Akahanna reaches my shoulders unlike Yuki who can barely get half way on my chest.**

**"Good morning Kiryu." She smiles, and then the vampires turn towards us.**

**"Ah Akahanna-Chan now I know why you wanted to come here…" Aido announces; Akahanna punches him.**

**"Don't you have your adoring fans to attend to?" she snarls. Aido giggles and turns to his fans while Akatsuski tends to his. I tug at Akahanna's arm and lead her away before her fans bombard us. We climb up a tree that has a platform in it for reasons (in case of a war or something) and sit down on the platform.**

**"This is cool…" Akahanna looks around with her ever shifting shades of emerald eyes. She notices me watching her again, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"**

**"You have a face if that's what you're asking." I smartass her,**

**"Haha very funny, well what now? Can I ask you something?"**

**"Depends but sure." She crawls closer to me so she's literally in front of me. I run my eyes down her neck and then study her necklace. It looks a bit like my tattoo but I can't really tell.**

**"What happened when Shizuka attacked your family?" it hits a raw nerve, I grow dark. "Oh I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to Zero. Do you prefer me to call you Zero or Kiryu?"**

**"Zero, I respond to it either way because Yuki always calls me that either way." Should I really answer the question? I barely know her and I mean c'mon I haven't told Yuki this and I've known her for YEARS. Before I realize it I've already spilled out everything from that night. **

**She looks down at her hands then at me with her memorizing eyes. "Times like these make me wish that I wasn't a PureBlood." A tear leaks out from the corner of her eye, a tear of pity or a crocodile tear? **

**"Why not? A leopard can't change its spots."**

**"Apparently it can because look what happened to you, and I have the ability to destroy someone's life like how Shizuka did. I can't imagine how much you had to go through…" we stay quiet. I glance at her then she winks.**

**"What?"**

**"Let's go out, c'mon I can take you to places that I would go when I was little at the Ceil Estate, my rents would be out because this is when they go out for a month."**

**"How far is the Ceil Estate?"**

**"About an hour away by car, does Kaien have a car?"**

**"Yes, but I don't have a license."**

**"Who cares?! We're out in the middle of nowhere!"**

**"Okay whatever you say…" we get out of the tree and into the Cross house. I go into Kaien's drawer and pull out his keys. I re-meet with Akahanna in the garage, then we get in and I start the car. She hands me a map and gives me directions. The Estate comes into view and it's like a mansion in England, the grand iron bars, the high walls, and etc.**

**"Come, I want to show you my favorite places I'd go when I was growing up." She climbs out, making me follow her. She holds onto my hand and honestly I don't mind it because it's a change for once. Akahanna makes me feel like a human again unlike Yuki where she reminds of what I really am. She shows me her room and it's really like what she'd have her room.**

**"Lady Akahanna, I didn't know you were here." Her maid announces as she's surprised to see us.**

**"Mildred, aren't you supposed to be with my parents?" Akahanna questions, well I didn't think her parents would leave the Estate unattended like she did.**

**"I'm afraid not my Lady, they ordered me to stay because they had Society matters to attend to."**

**"Well in that case, what did my parents do that my arranged marriage would clear up their name?"**

**"I'm not allowed to answer." Mildred refuses, what did her parents do that they'd have their only child marry at such a young age?**

**"I ORDER you Mildred to tell me, if you don't I'll kick you out. "Akahanna threatens. Mildred looks afraid and starts.**

**"Sakura isn't your mother and she took over when she wasn't supposed to."**

**"What?!" so I'm assuming Sakura is Akahanna's mom then.**

**"Your birth mother died weeks after you were born, Sakura was your father's mistress and when your real mother died she married your father. Maybe thought you were her daughter because she was pretending to be pregnant the same time your mother was; no one knew that Sakura was the mistress so she was able to play off that you were her daughter. Society found out and now your parents are paying the price for their sins." Akahanna doesn't say anything, you can see the gears in her heading trying to turn and process the shocking revelation, I would too if I found out Ichiru was alive or something in those lines. **

**"C'mon Zero we're leaving, don't you dare tell my 'parents' that I was here and I'll know if you did." Akahanna pulls on my wrist to get me out of the Estate.**

**"Akahanna!" I call out because she hasn't said anything. She grips her shoulders as we're out on her lawn. She paces back and forth,**

**"This isn't happening…"**

**"What isn't?" I ask.**

**"I always had a haunch that Mom well I should call her Sakura knew a little bit too much about my father before they got married. Also Sakura has auburn hair and my dad has ebony so it's always puzzled me how I have dark brown hair, also how I have emerald eyes and she has honey. It kind of make sense now, just that next time I see her I'm going to kill her because technically she isn't a Ceil so she doesn't have powers that everyone's afraid of. Let's go back so I can go and report this to Kaien." We go back to the car and her vibes vent out the hurt she's feeling. I drive back in silence because she's scarring me, one wrong move can kill me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire Hunter's Meeting

**7: Vampire Hunter's meeting.**

I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13. Leave your opinion in the review so I can know how _Monochrome Kiss_ is going along, not interested? Who ever's review I liked the most might even get featured in _Monochrome Kiss_!

* * *

**The next day, Senri wakes me up. "You have a meeting with Vampire Hunter's Society." I groan, get up then dress into something presentable. Then I go downstairs where Ichijou and Kaname await me. "Ready to go?" Ichijou questions, I nod and we get inside of the limo.**

**"You look very beautiful Akahanna," Ichijou compliments. I blush, I look down and my white A-line knee length dress with black embroidery on the chest area. The thing I love about this dress is because it has pockets so that's where I keep my pocketknife. You never know what'll happen when dealing with Vampire Hunters. I look out of my window, think about Zero; his beautiful lavender eyes that shine out with his moonlight hair. I smile and Kaname glares at me.**

**"What are you smiling at?" I shake my head and stare out. The car stops in front of one of the Vampire Hunter's Society's halls. We enter and the allies we've form alliances with greet us.**

**"Hello Ichijou, Kaname, and my goodness! A Ceil is here too?! Oh Miss Akahanna how are you?!" a man named Kio greets me. **

**"Hello Kio, when will the meeting begin?"**

**"In an hour can I help you to anything meanwhile?"**

**"No thank you." Ichijou takes me away into one of the spares one so Kaname doesn't hear us.**

**"So how's it going with you and Kiryu?" I can't lie to one of my best friends since life.**

**"I'm slowly getting there, I think he might see me more than a friend." He laughs with me. We gossip about everything then the door opens and I can't believe my eyes.**

**"Zero!" I run up to him, hug him by his neck. He hugs me back, and then sets me back on the ground. "What are you doing here?!" I smile.**

**"I was summoned here by the Vampire Hunters."**

**"Is Yuki here too?" Ichijou questions, I grow quiet, of yeah her…**

**"Yeah she's with Kaname downstairs." Ichijou leaves Zero and me in the room, closing the door behind him. Zero runs his eyes over my body, **

**"You look really beautiful by the way." I blush and I try to hide it. He laughs making me turn redder. I pat the spot next to me on the couch I'm sitting on he sits next to me, "well what brings you here?" he questions me, I answer then he goes "Oh well I heard that you and Kaname used to date…" he doesn't finish because he raises his eyes to meet mine.**

**"Yeah we did…" I glance around the room.**

**"Why? You're so smarter than that in order to go out with him."**

**"I was a girl back then who wanted an older boyfriend to drag about. But I didn't know what I was getting myself into, so when he broke up with me I thought that he would have let me be but he assumed that he would still be able to rely on me."**

**"You're still a girl right now,"**

**"No, I'm technically a woman by PureBlood standards." I trace circles on my knee trying hard to not to remember what happened this summer.**

**"What's wrong Akahanna?"**

**"It's just now I'm a woman because of what happened to me the past summer."**

**"Which was?"**

**"I um," I get up and pace around, draw my arms across my chest, "was raped so when a PureBlood's raped, despite criminal charges is entered into the Match Pool where the Council can match you with a PureBlood if you don't marry within a time limit…" I shiver as I push the memories back. Me screaming out in pain while being raped, I outline the scars on my collarbone. I choke back a sob but I manage a neutral face.**

**"By Kaname?" he gets up and he looks serious with a murderous intent in his eyes.**

**"No and it's okay Zero, he was killed in August, two months after it happened." He stays quiet, but his face reveals emotion like one to protect someone close. Then I go to the meeting, Zero says he'll wait for me in the room, the meeting ends and I go back into the room. He's there, I sit next to him but we eventually I fall asleep on his shoulder, he sets his head on mine and we sleep until we wait for the other people from the Academy finish socializing.**


	8. Chapter 8: the annoying Chihuahua

**8: the annoying Chihuahua**

I do not own Vampire Knight and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

**I sit on my window sill and look at the sea of black screaming Day class students. Don't they ever get bored doing that every day? I roll my eyes and get dressed into my uniform. I get out first so I can go talk to my favorite Level E (well the only Level E who've I met and haven't killed.) when the gates open, the guys ambush me,**

**"Oh here comes the beautiful Akahanna!" Zero glances at me, then a complete stranger hugs me.**

**"Get off of me." I snarl. **

**"My Lord she smells so heavenly!" he says in a slurry voice. I growl and I thrust him off, "Miss Akahanna please do you not enjoy my love for you?!" he gives me a puppy dog eyes look, I ignore him and stand behind of Zero, using him as a shield from the boys who remind me like a pack of hungry wolves who'll stalk the prey until it falls. "Get out of the way Zero." The wolf man orders trying to get a glance at me.**

**"No, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to and besides I don't think Akahanna would enjoy it." Zero back glances at me; I smile at him then stick my tongue out at the human. He doesn't even compare to Zero in the looks department, I'm sorry if I don't find you attractive don't even try with me.**

**"Can't you take a hint?! Get lost before I make you to!" I jump up and hug Zero's neck so I can yell at the human boy. He leaves but the rest of the boys linger by before following their leader. I let go of Zero and he turns around. "Hello Zero." I smile,**

**"What are you doing out of the Sun Dorm so early?" he looks down at me.**

**"Because I wanted to greet my favorite man from the Day class." He laughs, **

**"Very funny, well speaking of which, your classmates should be coming out in a couple of minutes," **

**"I thought we could have some fun, Kaien doesn't check who doesn't go to class for the Sun Dorm kids." Every day I love my assignment more and more.**

**"What do you suggest we do?"**

**"Whatever you want…" I run my fingertips down his arm. Then when I know he's interested we leave the scene without anyone noticing. He takes me by the hand and into the Cross house into his room, flashbacks from this summer flash into my mind as paranoia runs through my veins.**

**"What are we doing Zero?" I stutter, afraid visible in my voice. He turns around from whatever he was doing and his eyes drop.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Akahanna, I didn't mean to scare you," he opens the door to reassure me that his intentions weren't that. I let of a sigh of relief, then he hands me a photo album, I open it and its pictures of his family and him.**

**"Here, I trust you so I thought you'd like to see it." He shrugs; I set it on his desk in his room,**

**"Hold up, there's something I want to show you too, I'll be right back." I sprint back to the Sun dorm, grab my scrape book and come back.**

**"Here, so you can find out a little bit more about me." I hand it to him; he opens it and studies it. He comes to the page with him in it,**

**"It was this guy who raped you didn't he?" he asks. I nod, "What was his name if you don't mind?"**

**"Suko, he was nice man when I met him but he got abusive and he had an obsession with me so when I tried to break it off, he raped me, I couldn't escape." I grip onto my arm and look out of his window. "Yuki's looking for you." I mention as she looks around in front of the Cross house calling Zero's name. He stands behind me, then sighs, "she'll find me eventually."**

**So we hang out, joke around and we stay quiet. The door opens and it's Yuki.**

**"Where were you?! I had to face everyone when the Night class came out!" she yells then I make my eyes illuminate through the dark.**

**"Akahanna?" she looks at me, I get up to walk where the hallway light reaches into the room.**

**"Hello Yuki, and sorry I asked Zero if he could help me with something…" I glance at him, wink and turn back to Yuki.**

**"Look I don't know who you think you are but you can't be doing that." Yuki barks like an annoying Chihuahua, looks like she can hold her own.**

**"Like what gives you the right to tease Zero with your blood huh?" I glare at her, she comes up in front of me and she's like in my cleavage, damn she really is short.**

**"Just because you PureBloods have special powers doesn't mean you can make us follow your every will." She buts into my face.**

**"Really? Because you do it either way for my ex Kaname." I answer back with my voice smart as a blade. Her eyes grow huge then she looks at Zero for support.**

**"Zero!" she yells out,**

**"Well excuse me I have things to attend to. Bye Zero." I blow him a kiss to get on Yuki's nerves then leave. I linger by the door to hear their conversation.**

**"I don't want you to hang out with her anymore; you're not doing what you're supposed to be doing anymore." She starts.**

**"Why should I? You know I don't like Kaname being around but you're always looking for him…"**

**"Yeah but the difference is that I like him and you know that it."**

**"Well I like her too so you don't have a reason." I cover my mouth to stop a gasp from escaping.**

**"Have she feed you her blood? Answer me."**

**"So what if she did? Does it matter?"**

**"It's because I thought it was like our thing…"**

**"Please, now since I have another resource I won't be feeding off of you anymore." So he sees me a resource? It hurts a little bit of my feelings actually.**

**"Whose scrap book is this?" Ohmigod I left it in there! I can't go in there, but hopefully Zero can give it to me tomorrow.**

**"Don't touch it!" I leave before I risk them coming out and finding me. I head back to my room and I scream.**

**"What are you doing on my bed?!" I yell at Kaname.**

**"You left earlier than everyone; I was worried that something happened to you."**

**"Please what would have happened to me?"**

**"The same thing with Suko," I backhand him across the face,**

**"How dare you?! Get OUT NOW." I order pointing to the door. He rises and leaves. I throw myself at the bed and sleep.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret

**9: Dirty Little Secret**

I do not own Vampire Knight and belongs it its rightful owners and anything else to NightshadeRoses13

**The next morning I can't get out of bed. A killer migraine and my body is in flames. "Akahanna!" someone calls. I swing my legs over and try to stand up but as soon as I stand up the world's spinning. I grab onto my chair to steady myself,**

**"Shiki!" I call out; he comes into my room, and sets me on my bed.**

**"You want anything? Water tea or anything?" I shake my head as in no, he leaves. Ugh, and Zero still has my scrapbook. I groan as I try to go back to sleep. Later I wake up and I call out, no one answer me so that means everyone already went to the Night classes. I whimper but I get up to go and get some water. After almost falling down the grand staircase, I go to the kitchen and grab an ice cold water bottle and press it against my neck. I start to climb the first step of the stairs when a shaft of cold air bites my back. I turn around and it's Zero opening the door.**

**"What are you doing here?" I ask in monotone pressing the water against my chest plate.**

**"Came to give you this back." He shows me my scrapbook. I motion him to me; take the book out of his hand.**

**"Thanks," I manage to say.**

**"You look terrible what happened?" he asks half joking.**

**"Gee thanks, it's just my allergies and my PureBlood powers reacting against each other." I start my slow ascend up the stairs, and I'm aware I must not look like the 'beautiful Akahanna Ceil' like usual but honestly I don't care!**

**"You need help?" he asks when I barely get to the first landing in what it feels like 5 minutes. Only three to go!**

**"No, I'm fine," I lie trying not to show weakness but when I stop my legs shake. He follows after me, grabs one of my arms, wraps it around his neck and helps me to make it up to the top. I try to walk back to my room when I see stars and fall down. Tchk, I manage to get up as my world spins again. He touches my neck and forehead, "You're burning up, and here I know what's going to help with that fever." He helps me back into my room, goes to my bathroom and starts the shower. I look at him confused, "take a shower, it'll calm you down for a while." I tread slowly to my bathroom; I start to get undressed when I slip. There's a loud "THUMP!" when I hit the tile,**

**"Are you okay?!" his shadow hovers over the door. I make a noise, trying to say yes but it's not like it matters either way. He comes in, good thing I was able to only take off my shirt and still have an undershirt on with my shorts. He tosses off his jacket leaving a loose cotton shirt on, he helps me up, then wraps his arms around my torso gets me in the shower with him.**

**"Um excuse you," I start,**

**"Calm down this is the furthest of our clothes coming off, I'm not like that." I nod, he makes me stand up straight from leaning because I was about to fall over again. His hands turn into a ball under my bust, gets me in the water. It runs over me instantly turning me cold. I pry him off of me, and pant. This is worse than how I usually get when my allergies kick in, why? He stays there with me, his shirt sticks onto his chest and arms teasing me, I try not to look at him but I can't help it.**

**"Hungry?" I ask but I can barely get it out.**

**"No, you need it more than I do." He sets his head against his hand on the wall.**

**"But you'll die if you don't."**

**"You'll die to if you can't fight your allergies and me draining you from it isn't fair." Then I notice how tight my clothes are clinging onto me, you can see the wire from my bra. His eyes run over me, and then he turns away.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"Nothing," he doesn't turn around. I stop the water,**

**"No tell me." He side glances me,**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes,"**

**"Your body's such a tease," well he is a human in that aspect.**

**"Same with yours." I am too. He turns around to face me, and then sets his hand on my neck.**

**"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this then would you?" he kisses me and I pull him to me. Our wet bodies stick to each other's and it was the best thing in the world. Eventually we stop and I smile, he leads me out of the shower, I grab a fresh pair of clothes and change in my closet.**

**"Here, I have a t-shirt and some basketball shorts." I toss him my extra clothes. He looks at the t-shirt and extends it out towards me and gives me a "Really?" face.**

**I wouldn't blame him; it's a t-shirt that has letters on in bright black letters saying "Sink your fangs in this." I laugh hysterically as I imagine how he would look with my t-shirt on.**

**"I'm sorry; well what are you waiting for?" I laugh ask.**

**"I'm not putting this on if that's what you're asking." He looks serious but I can change that. I go to him and put my puppy dog eyes on.**

**"Please?" I tease,**

**"No." I go on my knees, bow to him saying**

**"Please all mighty one! Wear my shirt master Zero!" I look up and he laughs. He mumbles as he puts it on in front of me. I look away and he smirks.**

**"Too much for you?" he teases. **

**"Maybe." He gets me up and I look at his shirt. "It's a little ironic,"**

**"What is?"**

**"The shirt and I'd love too." He smirks and kisses me, and then he bites me with his fangs. I pull back and make sure my lips aren't bleeding.**

**"What?" he asks.**

**"Thought I was bleeding…" he smirks then he exposes his neck to me.**

**"You said you wanted to sink your fangs into this, go ahead." He dares me, I look at him confused. He doesn't say anything; I look at his neck and imagine his blood running down my throat, rushing through my veins; before I know it I'm sinking in my fangs drinking it up. He moans, I pull back because I think I hurt him.**

**"You okay?" he nods then clamps his hands around his neck where some blood leaks out. We giggle at our dirty little secret.**


	10. Chapter 10: the mess I'm in

Sorry that i've been doing slow updates! it's just that I'm trying to make the chapters long because it always annoys me when I'm getting into a story and before I know it I finished the chapter! Well do my chapter because with no reviews I feel like you guys don't enjoy my story :(

* * *

**10: the mess I'm in…**

I do not own Vampire knight and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else to NightshadeRoses13

**Well strange thing is after from yesterday I don't feel sick anymore. Was it Zero's blood that helped? "How are you feeling?" Ichijou asks as he sits on my bed next to me. **

**"Better than yesterday if that's what you're asking." I answer in monotone (got that word right!) he sighs and what he says next almost makes me spit out my drink.**

**"Well the Vampire Society summoned us to the Autumn Social where we're probably being matched."**

**"What?! When is it?!"**

**"This weekend and we're leaving at noon so start packing!" he flies out before I can say anything. I glare at him and start packing because chances are we'll be there for a while. I haul my luggage into the van Vampire Society provided and I'm not too fond of being stuck with the whores who live in the Sun Dorm for 6 hours straight. I sit in the middle of the van, draw up my legs to me and stare out of the window. The sun's not even up yet and they expect us to be at the Autumn Social? Who do they think I'll be fine with the person who they pair me up with? I hope it's not with a person like Suko or Kaname, or even a person like Dad who he sleeps with a woman while he waits for a child. I wonder how my real mom was; did she have long chocolate curls like me? Why aren't there any pictures of her at all in the Estate? Why hasn't Dad even mentioned her? I know that I probably never was to find out in the first place but the more I put into it, things don't add up. How was Sakura able to play if off that I was her daughter even though I don't look like her at all?**

**The van pulls up, we unload our things into the rooms we're allowed to stay in. Everyone gets ready for the social downstairs. I get into a skinny one shoulder dark purple dress and go downstairs.**

**"My love!" I turn around as Sakura runs to me. She hugs me; she grabs my shoulders and smiles at me, giving me enough space to…**

**"SLAP!" she grips onto her face that's scarlet from the slap I gave her. "How dare you disrespect your mother that way?!" she exclaims.**

**"How dare you call yourself my mother Sakura?! I know that you were father's MISTRESS while my REAL mother was pregnant with me!" I shout at her then the room falls silent.**

**"Akahanna," she grips onto my arm with furious written across her face, "Stop making a scene Akahanna, I didn't raise you to be this way." Then my father comes to investigate what's going on, as soon as I see him I want to hurt him.**

**"How can you do this to my REAL mother?! Is my marriage supposed to save your sorry asses from the sins you two done?! Lust, ambition, envy, those sins are supposed to be cleared from me?!" then Aketo, (my father) doesn't say anything. I storm off into my room and cry.**

**"Akahanna?" I wipe my tears away and once when I see who it is I run up to hug him.**

**"Zero, please stay up here with me." I mumble into his neck.**

**"Are you parents downstairs?"**

**"They're not my parents; I don't want anything to do with them." We stay there, him trying to make me feel better but honestly it doesn't really help. We sit down on the floor and lean our backs on bed. I lace my fingers through his as I rest my head on his shoulder,**

**"Your parents wouldn't mind that we're in here?" he asks I study his tattoo, it's so strange because every time I try to touch it, it glows violet as the Vampire's Hunter's magic reacts against my presence.**

**"Who cares, they probably wouldn't care who I get married to, they could go and let me marry you without thinking twice." It trails off of my tongue but it doesn't sound right. he gets me off and he's pissed.**

**"So what I wouldn't be good enough? Wow you PureBloods really are conceited," he starts to get up, I pull him down,**

**"No please Zero, I didn't mean that it came out wrong." I try to keep him from leaving, he looks at me and I plead with my eyes.**

**"I'm sorry but I shouldn't be here, your engagement could get jeopardized." **

**"I don't care and I don't want to please Zero." He hesitates but he comes back. "I'm sorry it's just that with you I feel like I'm having a chance at a regular life well I guess as regular I can get…" I look at my hands and think about the damn special blood I have that changed me from living to undead. Then I look at Zero, his skin still human but it's just the change in his blood from a normal human blood to a destructive monster raging through his human veins. I glance at myself in the mirror which brings me back to the mess I'm in, a pawn in one's game and a bishop in another. Then I remember the lie I'm living just because of the damn Kuran wants the Cross girl.**

**I put my head against my forearm which is against my bed, guilt surges through me but I can't help it.**

**"What's wrong?" he asks, I almost tell him but I bite down on my lip to shut me up. I yelp and he comes to investigate. "You have to stop doing that, one day you'll mess up your lip really badly…" he doesn't finish because he smells the blood. I don't say anything as he kisses me licking the blood off. Then he gets off of me gripping onto his arm.**

**"What's wrong?" I ask now because I don't want him feeling like he's hurting me.**

**"I can't do this Akahanna I'm sorry." He zips out of the room leaving me with a bleeding lip. I sigh and go to clean up my lip with a hollow feeling eating at my heart.**


	11. Chapter 11: the Devil's back

**11: the Devil's back…**

I do not own VK (vampire knight) and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 (NightshadeRoses13) and sorry for not updating it's because my laptop was getting fixed and yeah. You guys aren't doing my contest! it's making me sad :(

* * *

**I'm walking through the little town nearby that's filled with things from Vampire Society. It's such a relief because the shops are filled with things PureBloods are naturally drawn to and we're actually connected unlike at the Cross Academy. I start to head back for the Academy when I passed by a boy with the scarlet eyes. I stop dead in my tracks because if I wasn't imagining it that means what I knew was a lie too.**

**"Akahanna?" the boy turns around and I do too. As the boy's dark purple hair reflects off of the sunlight I run. "Akahanna!" he chases me through the streets as the humans look at us as we zoom pass by them. I go through an alley but I run through it I hit a dead end. "Akahanna wait!" I turn as around and face to confront him. **

**"What the Hell do you want Suko?!" I scream at him. I mask my shock as he comes closer. I thought he was supposed to be dead what the hell is he doing here?!**

**"I came to find you after what happened the past summer." He narrows his eyes at me.**

**"I thought they were supposed to kill you Suko." I snarl.**

**"*smirk* ha well I'm sorry about that hun but they didn't."**

**"Well then how did you find me?"**

**"Your dad and Sakura told me you're at the Cross Academy which I'm enrolled in." I growl and pass him.**

**"Whatever you do don't get near me while we're in the same school." I snap as I head back to the Academy while he follows behind me. I show him Kaname's studio and Suko steps in. I go to my room and lock myself in. why didn't they kill him? The damn Society corrupted or something because whatever involves the Ceil we end up losing. There's a knock on my door so I open it.**

**"What is it Kaname?" I mumble only opening partially of my door.**

**"We need to talk about Suko…" I nod and let him in.**

**"What are you going to do with him?"**

**"First I'm going to find out why they didn't kill him. Then if I can I'll get rid of him, because I know his presence in the Sun Dorm is making everyone uneasy." At least he doesn't care about himself in that aspect.**

**"Don't have him sleep near the same room as me." I order.**

**"Of course whatever you say my dear." I kick him out and I go to find Kaien about Suko.**

**"How could you let him attend the Academy if you know he was supposed to be executed?!"**

**"I didn't know that they were supposed to kill him…" he plays dumb. I try not to get frustrated but I can't help it.**

**"Kaien he's the one who I'm terribly afraid him, and now how am I able to live with him without ripping his head off?!"**

**"I'm sorry Akahanna but what happens to Suko is up to you and Kaname." I storm out and I find Zero leaning against the door frame.**

**"Suko's back?" he asks being careful. I nod and sallow back the urge to break down. He opens his arms as if he was asking if I wanted a hug. I nod and let him hug me because I don't want feel like I'm the only one being affected by this. We head to his room where I mess around with one of the guitars he has in the closet. It's clear that the supposed guitars lessons I took didn't help me for crap because I sound horrible but if I had a cello I'd be amazing!**

**Zero clamps his hands around mine muffling the guitar's sound. "NO! No more Akahanna you're terrible." I grin like saying TEEHEE. He shakes his head as if I was a life disappointment. **

**"Zero!" Yuki comes in; she glares at me showing she clearly doesn't want me here. I show her my fangs to scare her which it does. "Kaien wanted me to give you this Ceil." She hands me an invitation which is saturated with a thick perfume that bothers my sense of smell. I open it and it's an invitation to a PureBlood ball. It says at the bottom "ALL MUST ATTEND." I roll my eyes and the date's tomorrow why don't I get this in a week's advance? Well one little ball can't hurt so I go to prepare my things to leave for the week.**

**"Akahanna can we talk?" Suko pleads again at my door for the millionth time. I finally let him in but I keep moving around the room so he can't get near me.**

**"Shouldn't you be preparing your things for tomorrow Suko?" I ask in monotone making sure that I don't look at him.**

**"I didn't unpack and look why are you acting like this? Before you and I were the best of friends but now you don't even look at me in the eyes…"**

**"I wouldn't be acting like this after you did what you did this past summer…"**

**"I'm sorry for going with the flow Akahanna you started it." I roll my eyes at him because I'm not going to be arguing with him about this. I pull down the latches on my suitcase and haul it off of my bed.**

**"Excuse me," I mutter but he blocks me.**

**"Please Akahanna," he pleads with his scarlet eyes. He tries to touch my face but I smack his hand away.**

**"Don't you dare touch me you bastard." I threaten. He ignores me and lowers his head to neck as breathes in my scent.**

**"I smell another vampire's blood in your veins… whose blood is it Akahanna?" his voice's smooth as silk as it goes through my ears. Tchk, his power of Charm Speaking; I know it way too well.**

**"None of your business now move it." I push him away and load my stuff into the van. After that I run into the woods to get myself away from the vampires who I struggle against just to live.**


	12. Chapter 12:

**12: I didn't WANT to find out this way…**

I do not own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

Aww come on you guys you haven't been doing my contest and it's making me feel like you guys don't enjoy my story :(…

* * *

**The next evening the party's at full swing as the Masquerade Ball starts. All the PureBloods dance with one another as the music booms into the grand ballroom.**

**"May I have this dance?" a masked man extends his hand towards me. I turn to look at him and I smile. I recognized the starlight colored hair anywhere.**

**"Of course my dear." We glide onto the dance floor where we dance a waltz in my big purple ballroom dress while Zero leads me. He looks good in an all-black suit unlike the one with the white design which I still like either way.**

**"I didn't know you could dance." I start as he twirls me. When I return his body's pressed against mine.**

**"Well I'm an Ace of none but a Jack of All my dear." His violet eyes shine through his black mask.**

**"Hm you don't say…" I flirt, his hand trails down the back of my corset onto the small of my back. I giggle and he gives me a dirty smirk. I look at his neck but his tattoo's covered completely by his collar. How strange… I push that to the side and continue to dance with him. The song ends, he bows to me tipping his hat to me. I do a curtsy and return to the side with the rest of the ladies.**

**"That one fellow with the scarlet eyes is Suko right?" one of the PureBloods asks me. I nod and ask where the drinks are. She tells me and I make my way to the drinks and sit down while I await my drink. He slides in next to me in the booth and orders a drink for himself too.**

**"What a pleasant surprise…" he starts off running his eyes over my torso. I hit him playfully and he laughs. I notice how long his hair is than usual. Oh well; our drinks arrive I pick mine up and say**

**"A toast to our growing friendship don't you agree?" he toasts with me and we drink it. I reach in my bag and pull out a blood tablet and let it dissolve into my drink making it from blue to purple. I let it trickle down my throat and look at Zero. He doesn't ask for a blood tablet which in my opinion is quiet strange is you ask me. Yet again he doesn't like blood tablets so I let it go. He tugs at my hand pulling me out of the booth. "Let's have some fun shall we?" he asks in a seductive voice, I agree and he ushers me up the staircase and into a bedroom. The bed's huge as it's draped with curtains. He sits down pulling me with him.**

**"Just relax and everything's going to be fine…" he whispers as he kisses my neck. I moan making him kiss my lips hard. His body gets mine to lay down as he climbs himself on me. I try to relax but I can't and it's putting me uncomfortable. I try to separate our lips but he doesn't let me. **

**"Stop." I gasp out, he ignores my plead as his hands mess with the back of my corset trying to take it off. My heart picks up as paranoia kicks in so I panic. I use my PureBlood strength to push him off. "Zero you know how I feel about this please." I try pushing him completely off, then he just gets up off the bed. He smirks; this isn't the Zero I know.**

**"I'm sorry my dear but I'm not Zero…" he pulls off his mask and lowers his collar revealing just bare skin. Ohmigod… "I'm Ichiru his twin brother his human twin brother." He smirks as he comes closer to me with sex on his mind. I just stare at him in shock, he isn't dead?! How is the REAL Zero going to take this? Then I realize why I didn't feel fangs when he was kissing me, and why he didn't have a blood tablet earlier.**

**"Don't you dare get near me you bastard." I snarl as he closes the space between us. **

**"Come on this won't hurt." He tries again, faster than lightning I get off of the bed and on the opposite side of the room. "Baby c'mon, this isn't going to take very long." He gets off and slithers his way towards me.**

**"I'm warning you get the Hell away from me." I threaten. **

**"Oh so if I was Zero would you have let me continue or would you do exactly what you just did with him?" he demands as his face flares with anger.**

**"Zero wouldn't have done what you did in the first place that's for damn sure." You know when you're playing tag you and the other person are around a table of piece of furniture waiting for who's going to run first so you can chase them? Well that's how Ichiru and I right now. I really don't want to use my powers because it'll tire me out really badly and I'll be at the same disadvantage as I am right now.**

**"Please Ichiru let me go and you'll never see me again." I try to reason with him.**

**"Why would I let such a beauty like you leave when I can discover the pleasures your body can deliver?" he's sick that's for sure.**

**I concentrate on probing his mind for any woman he cares about the most. "What would Shizuka say if she saw you right now?" I recital his thoughts so he's afraid that he'll let me go. "She wouldn't want you to be her partner anymore and much less bite you like she does. Ichiru please I'm begging I'm not all too well in bed from what my past lovers have said. Why waste your time? You're a human who's living with a limited life span unlike me who lives forever never living?" he stops to think about my reason, that's wait I've been waiting for. **

**I sprint to the door and rip it off (I mean literally rip the door off of its hinges) and flee. He follows me so I run out of the building and run into the night.**


	13. Chapter 13: My new Resolve

**13: My new resolve**

I do not own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

**I stop after from what feels like 10 minutes to catch my breath. The cold late autumn air bites my skin as my lungs feel cold. I look around because if I don't find any sign of human civilization I'll freeze to death out here (if that's even possible of course which I don't want to find out.) I walk while I shiver to keep myself warm but I'm really cold I feel that my nose is going to freeze off if I don't make to a warm place soon.**

**I stop to lean against a tree when a familiar sign appears. It reads "Cross Academy properties. No trespassing." I get off and with the little energy I have left I start the walk up hill. I wobble as I make the last push; one of the guards that do the night shifts at the gates sees me,**

**"Hey! Who are you?!" he barks.**

**"Akahanna Ceil," I cough out as I feel myself getting sick from the cold. "I'm in the Night Class please let me in." I plead, he comes to me and I pass out on the steps.**

** "Akahanna! Wake up please!" someone pleads into my ears, I try to open my eyes but I can't. ****_Come on Akahanna you could do this_****. I think to myself, so I muster my little energy to open my eyes. Suko, Yuki, and Kaname hover over my face checking to make sure I'm alive. What the Hell are they doing here? I groan as I try to prop myself up with my elbow but my head throbs as pain rushes into my head.**

**"What happened?" I ask as Yuki comes to look at my head. Considering that she hates my ass she's being helpful honestly.**

**"Last night you left the PureBlood Ball so Kaname and I followed you to see what was going on when you disappeared. So we came back to the Academy and saw you passed out with the guard yelling out ****_'Help! She's out cold and I can't feel her pulse!' _****so we brought you up here and stayed until you woke up." Suko informs me as his scarlet eyes look over me as if I was his true love or something. I nod and then I remember about Ichiru being alive. I swing my legs over and stand up. Suko tries to get me to lie back down. I push him off not caring about myself.**

**"I need… to find him…" I mumble as I throw on a sweatshirt and pants. He has to know before Ichiru shows up and tells him about what happened.**

**"AKAHANNA WAIT!" Suko and Yuki call out to me when I slam the door behind me. I ignore them as they chase me down the stairs, I open the door and the wind blows in with traces of snow visible in its breath. I go out and call out his name.**

**"Zero!" I call out the billionth time but as each of my calls goes unanswered I wonder if he's even here. I go to the Cross House to find him; my legs shake a bit as the cold water damped on my pants slap against my legs. I go inside, "Zero where are you?!" I scream out leaving my throat feeling raw.**

**"I'm over here…" a voice bounces off of the walls. I track it down to his room. He's leaning against his bed covering his face.**

**"Zero! I've been looking for you!" I exclaim as I sit on my knees next to him trying to see his face. He turns away from me, "Zero what's wrong?" I hover my hand over his neck to make sure it is him, the tattoo glows yeah it's him.**

**"Get the Hell away from me Akahanna…" he threatens.**

**"What?" I ask shocked. What's going on? I look around him then notice the red blood stains across the sheets and floor. "What did you do Zero?! Were you trying to hurt yourself?!" I grab his wrists to see if there're cuts but he thrusts me off. **

**"I warned you once get away from me." He grips onto his head again curling away from me.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you Zero I swear! Tell me what happened to you please! I'm begging you!" I cry out with tears swelling around my eyes. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, he tries to shake me off but I hold on as if my life depended on it. He rises, manages to gets his hand in my chest then he pushes me off. I'm send flying to the opposite side of the room, I hit my back against the wall and when I land back onto the floor I scream out in pain from my spine. I look up and Zero comes to me. He picks me up and sets me in the corner.**

**"Akahanna please I'm going to end up hurting you if you don't leave. I can't control myself…" he pleads.**

**"I'm sorry," I stagger up "but there's no way I'm not going to leave you. I'll take your outbreaks even if they kill me." I answer with determination in my voice.**

**"Why? Why put up with me and the monster raging in me Akahanna? The monster inside of me does nothing but hurt everyone who I care about." He looks at me as blood trails down his chest that's exposed from his unbuttoned shirt.**

** I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and answer "Because that's what friends do. I'm not going to let you suffer your fate not if I can do something about it." He closes his eyes and they glow crimson.**

**"I'm sorry but I need your blood and I don't care if I kill you to get it." He lunges at me, I dodge him and he comes back at me. I evade his attacks making sure that I don't attack him back. I can't keep this up forever, if I don't let him have what he wants he'll kill me when I have an opening. I breathe in deeply and stand still. He tackles me onto the floor and bites into my neck hard. I scream out and scrim under his body, he laps it up as if he was a person on drugs who needs another snort of crack after their high. I cover my mouth to prevent screams from escaping my throat, then when he's done my vision goes blurry from the loss of blood, he fades from one Zero to two Zeros. Then Kaname runs in and throws him off of me, picks me up and my head hangs backwards as he holds me from my shoulders.**

**"You! What the fuck Kiryu?! The damn girl came to make sure you're okay and this is how you treat her?!" Kaname screams furiously with Zero. He doesn't say anything. "And you call us monsters huh? I'll kill you-"**

**"Kaname," I whisper they both turn towards me.**

**"What?" he questions.**

**"It wasn't Zero's fault…" just breathing's an effort. "He told me to leave but I didn't because he's my friend. I'm sorry…" I don't finish my sentence because I feel myself go limp, the last thing I see is Zero with a guilty face on his face that I've came to adore so much.**


	14. Chapter 14: Into the Lion's Den

**14: into the Lion's Den…**

I do not own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**_P.O.V of Kiryu._**

* * *

**"Akahanna!" Kaname calls out to his ex as she's limp under his hold. A tear rolls down the PureBlood's cheek, and then he picks her up bridal style despite his white uniform turning scarlet from her. "You'll regret this Kiryu." He barks then flings the door open with his wind powers, leaving the door slamming behind him. I grip onto my head as I realize that I killed her because of the monster's thirst for blood. It's driven me off the edge making me kill one of my close ones. **

**_"Because that's what friends do. I'm not going to let you suffer your fate not if I can do something about it."_**** Her quote rings in my mind, she was risking her own life to save mine and this is what she gets? Yuki and a guy run into my room to investigate.**

**"Zero, what the Hell happened in here?!" Yuki questions as she sees the crime scene. Then the guy looks at me with bloodlust in his scarlet eyes.**

**"I'm going to kill you! How could you kill Akahanna when she tried saving your sorry ass you bastard!?" he lunges at me, he slices my chest with his dagger he mysteriously had in hand. Yuki shields me from the PureBlood's rage.**

**"Stop! We don't need two deaths tonight! Suko leave!" she commands, Suko's eyes water then he leaves. "Zero, what happened?" I try to build myself together and start to explain.**

**"The monster acted again, demanding blood so I ended up hurting myself trying to prevent the urge when Akahanna called me. She found me; she tried helping me by finding out what was happening to me when I attacked her. She couldn't leave me when-" I choke back a sob then try again. "-I pleaded her to leave but she stayed then I tackled her and bit into her artery and drained her. She was still conscious when Kaname came in but she died shortly after. Yuki," I cover my face with my hands. "I killed a PureBlood who did nothing but befriend me." I sob as she tries to make me feel better but it doesn't help. I killed Akahanna Ceil just because of my stupid bloodlust.**

**"Zero," Kaien hugs me and this time I don't shake him off because even though they can't comprehend what I'm going through they can try. They get me to shower while they clean my room. When I come out I get dressed and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I appear human enough but what lurks inside makes me a monster with no desire to change as it treads closer to insanity.**

**The scenes I had with Akahanna flash through my mind as I remember her and the way how her face would light up when we were laughing and when we were at the Ceil Estate. It stabs me in the heart because it means she'll never find out who her real mother was; I slam my fist against the wall hating myself.**

**_"Escape the fate Zero, there's still time…" _****a voice rings into my ears, I look around but I'm the only one here. I ignore it but it comes again. "****_She's not dead as everyone thinks; she'll survive if she's given the Sacred Rose that blooms every ten years. Yuki has it… hurry my child before she's gone." _**

**Mom? I ask to no one but the voice doesn't answer. Call me crazy but I'm desperate if I'm going to follow a random voice's advice.**

**"Yuki! You remember that rose Kaname gave you on your 10****th**** birthday?" I ask as she puts away the bucket she used to clean my room with.**

**"Yeah why?"**

**"Can I look at it?" she pulls it off of her necklace and drops the tiny bottle into my hand.**

**"Why the sudden interest?" she questions.**

**"For no reason…" I escape with it to the Sun Dorm. I slam open the door but there's no vampires to snarl at me. I run upstairs and into Akahanna's room where everyone's at. They all turn to me and hiss at me showing their fangs.**

**"What are you doing here?" Kaname roars as he calls off his vampires. They hover over Akahanna's bed where she lays. "****_She's still alive" _****hope fills me up.**

**"She's still alive and I have what's going to cure her." Kaname's eyes slit towards me.**

**"Now isn't the time to be joking Zero." he answers.**

**"Zero?" the vampires gasp as Akahanna calls out to me, with her pale hand she beckons me towards her. I go to her side and she smiles.**

**"What are you doing here?" she manages to ask but her voice fades like she's a ghost.**

**"I have an antidote that can save you only if Kaname allows me to give it to you." I look at him pleading with my eyes. He nods then I pull out the bottle and open its little cork.**

**"What is that?" Akahanna asks,**

**"The antidote, drink it and it'll turn back the clock on your body making it as if it was 10 years ago; you'll be healthy and not near death unlike now." I assure her not really sure how this works myself. She puts her hand on my shoulder,**

**"I trust you."**

**"Zero, if this fails I'll kill you and that's a promise." Kaname promises I sallow as I get her to sit up straight. She drinks the rose and its water from the bottle, she coughs really badly; and then color returns to her face. **

**"Can you guys leave please? I'll be fine." She pleads. The vampires look at Kaname; he motions his head as if saying "Let's bounce." They all leave leaving her and me alone.**

**"Akahanna I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I swear I didn't mean to it's just-" she stops me with her smile.**

**"It's okay Zero I forgive you." She hugs my shoulders and this time I don't pull away.**


	15. Chapter 15: Demon Hounds Night

**15: Demon Hounds Night**

I do not own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

**Last night Zero stayed with me through the night making sure that I'd be fine recovering from well you know how he almost killed me. I wake up the next morning and I find him leaning against my bed on the floor. I lean over the side of my bed and comb his starlight hair. He stirs and rolls over to look at me.**

**"Morning sleepy." I joke as he rubs his eyes.**

**"How long have you been awake for?" he questions with a sleepy face.**

**"Not too long. You want anything? Like in food of course…" I sit up to wait for him to answer before I fetch him some food.**

**"Hm, no do you think I should leave? I guess I'm not on good terms with Kaname from almost killing you…" I glance away from him and stare at my arm. I hear him stand up then he sits in front of me on my bed. "I'm sorry Akahanna from yesterday I had no control I hope you can forgive me…" he lowers his eyes.**

**"It's fine and can we not talk about that?" I rub my neck where my bandages cover the puncture wounds. Zero offers a small smile then tells me he'll leave before Kaname rips his head off. I walk him out then watch him leave the Sun Dorm's courtyard. I smile then get dressed for the day because I don't like the feeling of being in my pajamas. I climb down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a snack. I open the fridge and yuck, only apples that aren't even in good condition and carrots. Both that I don't like for crap. I sigh while I close the fridge to retreat back to my room.**

**"Akahanna, come." Kaname calls from his room, his BEDROOM. I gulp and open the door. He's at the window that takes up one of his walls; he's watching Yuki and Zero who play in the snow that just settled in last night. **

**"What is it?"**

**"I'm reliving you from your assignment. I don't want you to socialize with Kiryu because if he gets near you again after from yesterday…" his eyes illuminate to a darker shade of red than usual, I touch his shoulder that would always calm him down when he would try to hurt someone. He glances at me then looks out of the window.**

**"Kaname it was my fault I should have left when he told me. If I did it wouldn't have happened." I plead so that he doesn't restrict my relationship with Zero. He turns around and grips my shoulders.**

**"No Akahanna I don't care I don't want my little rose to wilt because of the damned fangs of misery." I nod because from previous experience I know I won't win against him.**

**"Okay Kuran." I excuse myself before he sees the water forming around my eyes. It's not fair, just because he has that damn blood that makes him different from me. I slam my fist against the wall and curse under my breath. **

**Oh shit I haven't told Zero about Ichiru. I forget about Kaname's order and go out into the snow.**

**"Zero!" I yell out again and memories from last night flash into my mind. I find him in the pathway in the woods. He turns around,**

**"What?"**

** I measure my words before I let them out. "Ichiru's alive Zero, when I was at the PureBlood Social two days ago he was there." I don't dare to tell him about the bedroom thing because his eyes darken.**

**"Goodbye Akahanna you didn't have to screw with that. And Suko called he wants you back in his bed." He throws into my face. I feel my jaw drop to the floor. That breaks the dam and sends tears rolling down my face.**

**"Asshole, you didn't have to go there and I'm sorry for giving a damn about you! Fine then, don't believe but if he does show up don't come bawling to me." I storm off while I try to stop the water works. When I return to the Sun Dorm, they inform me that we we're hosting a social for the Society tonight and guess what; I'm going to be singing for the event while playing the cello. I write down a song that's supposed to be happy but with what Zero did to me my song's hateful but amazing! It's called ****_"Demon Hounds Night." _****I set up the stereo and connect it to my electric cello as the PureBloods start showing up at the courtyard. I start tuning my instrument when Aido comes and handles me a drink.**

**"You're going to do fine and after I finish my speech I'll give it to you." He winks before he leaves to give his speech. "Now I'd like to hand it over to my good friend, Akahanna Ceil the Society's ****_'Music Rose'._****" Everyone cheers**

**"Well this is a little song I wrote to the little humans and other vampires who always get in the way of the good life in my opinion. The lyrics are on the table so sing along if you get the hang of the song." I start on playing the G string with C together to make a dark sound. Then on the D and back again.**

**_"While I try to help_**

**_You run and hide when_**

**_You hear us call out at night_**

**_Bringing back to life_**

**_The demon hounds" _****then I howl, everyone laughs so I smile and continue**

**_"Who make you shake in fright_**

**_While you hide under your sheets at night_**

**_We raise back the undead to do our bidding_**

**_Please you got to be kidding_**

**_If you think you're free from the fangs" _****everyone hollers "Yeah!"**

**_"So just go and take that little ass of_**

**_Yours back to the mortal world as_**

**_We howl running with the demon hounds" _****that gets everyone and I go on the A string and do a harmonic A that sounds like a high pitch howl.**

**_"We're hundreds years old and you _**

**_Think you can take us on well my_**

**_Fangs aren't for show they're made for _**

**_Killing my enemies so you better get those_**

**_Fangs away before I rip your head off!" _****I laugh and then howl. We repeat the verses until the song's done. I stand up and take a bow as they applause.I set off the stage and go next to Ichijou as the night prolongs, then everyone gasps. I turn around and it's Shizuka and Ichiru making an entrance into the den of the PureBloods.**


	16. Chapter 16: Not this again

**16: not this again…**

I do not own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13 and I apologize about the Sun/Moon Dorm typo i mixed them up and I'm so sorry! Well chances are you guys didnt even notice that... ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Ichijou and I slip on our socks, pull up our short shorts and let out our white dress shirts. Then Aido starts the song and joins us. Bob Seger's ''Old time rock and roll" plays on our speaker then we slide in front of the staircase. We dance and lip sings with the song, laugh our heads off then as we prepare for the climax of the song when the track stops. We turn around and it's Zero twirling the cd on his finger. I glare at him, go to snatch the cd from him. Aido and Ichijou retreat from the scene as they feel my vibes thickening the air from the hurt Zero inflicted on me yesterday. I go up to my room and he trails behind me, I turn around to confront him.**

**"What the hell do you want Zero?" I hiss still hurt.**

**"I came to apologize from yesterday and when I went to class Ichiru was there and I'm really sorry for throwing the rape in your face Akahanna." I give him a death glare and blow him off. I go into my room trying to get away from him but he follows and closes the door behind him. "Akahanna I'm sorry." He pleads again.**

**"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you." I slam onto him.**

**"Because I like you," He answers back, he draws in breath and continues his sentence "I really like you Akahanna and I know I can be an ass when it comes to things delicate like these but now you know." My inner self's screaming but I keep my poker face on.**

**"And? If you really did like me that way you wouldn't have thrown that into my face, and you wouldn't have attacked me you wouldn't be toying with my feelings for you!" I slam my hand over my mouth hoping that he didn't hear that. He smiles,**

**"So you like me that way Hm?" he comes closer to me and combs my hair that hovers over my back with his fingers. I look away and don't answer. He closes the space between us and wraps me into an embrace. "What's wrong my little red rose?" I look away**

**"Let me go Zero, Kaname doesn't want me to socialize with you anymore." He drops me and a pissed off look draws on his face.**

**"You all Purebloods are the same, little pawns to Kaname and the girls are his little toys; do you not think for yourself? What do you want Akahanna?" when he said pawn I was thinking "well I'm really a bishop."**

**"That's the thing Zero; I don't know what I want." I lie.**

**"Do you want to live as if you were a human living a death sentence? Do you want to experience what a human does?" I met his eyes and they're serious.**

**"Yes but I-" he cuts me off by slamming his mouth on mine. He deepens it, pulling me towards him, pushing me against the wall. I latch onto him as if he was being sent off to war and it'd be the last time I saw him alive. He stops then trails his lips down onto my neck; he kisses my puncture wounds from that night lightly then meets my eyes.**

**"Akahanna, I'm sorry."**

**"It's fine." I manage to get out, I kiss him back and put all the feelings I have into it. My hands dance on his chest while he's at my collarbone. I moan softly, he stops looks at me and giggles.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"Nothing it's just a little funny that I'm pleasing you." I smirk and pull him back to me, he catches me when I jump on him then takes me to my bed. He sets me down, climbs on me and our bodies press against each other's as if it's like our lives depended on it. I pull away, stop and my chest heaves as I try to regain my breath.**

**"Zero," I cover my eyes with my arm.**

**"Hm?"**

**"I think you should leave before Kaname finds you in here." I glance at him and he stays quiet.**

**"What would Kuran do if he saw me in here hm?"**

**I prop myself up with my elbows and give him a hard look, "he'd rip your head off."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he doesn't want me getting hurt by you again after what you did." He stands up and hurt is written across his face.**

**"Maybe you're right; we shouldn't hang out with each other." He leaves my room angrily and I follow after him.**

**"Zero that's not what I meant." I try to get him to stop by pulling his arm but he shakes me off and makes his way to the door that leaves from the Sun Dorm. I pull on him trying to get him to stay but he rips me off of him as if I was an old bandage.**

**"Yuki was right about you, you're nothing more than a horny vampire who doesn't care what she does to others accept what happens to her and her lover Kaname." That blows my cap off and rage boils in me.**

**"If I really am what Yuki says I am then why the Hell do you waste your time with me?! Why waste your time with a heartless and a coldhearted bitch?! Go ahead and continue going back to Yuki while she whores around her in Kaname's bedroom when everyone was at the social we hosted a couple days ago and while she feeds you her blood it kills you slowly unlike mine where it prolongs it!" I scream out leaving my chest feeling raw and constricted while I try not to cry in front of him again. "You know what Zero, I don't know why I waste my time with you; do whatever you want it doesn't matter to me anymore because you'll never change…" I trail off and climb up the stairs then I glance back at him.**

**"Akahanna-" I cut him off.**

**"Save it Zero, I don't care anymore." I shoot back for my room.**


	17. Chapter 17: Falling into Place

**17: falling into place**

I do not own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**It's Saturday and thank God because I honestly don't want to see anyone at all today. I study the pictures I have with Zero and why? Why do you always do what you do to me Zero? One minute you'll be "You're my best friend I never want to hurt you because I need you" to "Get away from me Akahanna you monster I have the urge to kill you because of what you are." I roll over in my bed and watch the little of what animals are left roam on the snow in the courtyard. Winter, it's always been my favorite season because it really shows the true survival of the fittest to survive the winter and it's when vampires generally get married unlike mortals when they get married in the warmer months.**

**I have to get married so. Oh screw my parents their fault for what they did, I flip through my scrapbook to the pictures of Dad and Sakura. I snarl at them, slide it under my bed. Out of sight out of mind. I get dressed so I can go and play in the snow myself because chances are with Shizuka and Ichiru in the Sun Dorm Kaname's going to summon me to kill them or interrogate them. I pull up my boots and step into the snow.**

_3__rd__ person_

As the headstrong vampire kicks up some snow, Kaname and Shizuka glance out of the grand window from his room at the girl.

"SO tell me Kaname, does that girl have close connections to Ichiru's brother?" Shizuka questions as she lies down seductively on the couch. Kaname doesn't even bother to look away to answer her question.

"Yeah, he's dependent on her blood so he's addicted to her. He won't survive long without having another drink. All according to my plan." He answers with a wicked smile playing across his face.

"What is your plan that you've been calculating so well?" she rubs his shoulders.

"I'll have him get closer to turning into a Level E so when I do need him he can't refuse because he knows that I can save him from his fate."

"You're so wicked Kaname, that's why I have a fancy for you."

"Maybe but until then Shizuka what do you plan to do with that little fan of yours hm? He'll get himself eaten if he doesn't behave himself." Her eyes glisten a dark spark in her mirror eyes.

"That isn't a concern for you my dear and looks like out little pawns found each other." They watch Akahanna get confronted by Zero, they cue in on their conversation.

"Akahanna why are you ignoring me?" Zero demands as he trails behind her in the snow. She turns around with the tip of her nose red from the cold.

"I told you I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She stammers.

"Why?"

"Because you're making me go on a rollercoaster with you and I'm sick of it! Kaname doesn't want me even talking to you anymore so I don't see why you insist!" that sparks an idea in Kaname's mind and it's going to help him in an advantage to win back the life he would have had if Rido never destroyed everything.

"Because when something's forbidden it makes you want to fight harder Akahanna please why don't you just give me a chance!" he pleads and it fuels Kaname's mind to his plans. Of course… it's perfect and the missing piece he needed.

"No because what if I end up killing you huh? And you're playing with fire and you're going to get burn."

"I'll take those chances so let me please Akahanna I won't make you regret it." He inches closer to her but she takes a step back.

"Zero please just stop." She pleads trying to keep a strong face on. He sighs "_it's just like Yuki all over again." _He thinks to himself.

"Give me a reason why and don't bring up that Kaname bull give me a reason that comes from you." He demands, "I need to hear it from you."

"Okay Zero what happens when I leave for my duties I have to carry out huh? You'll run back to Yuki and what if you attack me again and kill me huh Zero? And that's without me considering your Vampire Hunter duties so-" he closes the space between them wraps himself around her.

"You talk too much Akahanna." She scrims trying to get away because the last thing she wants is to have Kaname storming out and ripping Zero's head off.

"Okay that's enough." Kaname mumbles under his breath. He flies out of the room and onto the snow.

Akahanna's eyes darken as her ears perk up, she pushes Zero away "Zero go, please," she pleads as she recognizes the presence that's inching towards them.

"Why?" he questions as she's pushing him away; clearly he doesn't sense the nearby danger. Then he's pulled from his shoulder and slammed onto the snow. "OOF!" the wind escapes from his lungs as Kaname steps his foot on his chest.

"When she says leave don't push it Kiryu." He snarls, Akahanna grabs the PureBlood's arm then attempts to get him off of the Level E before he accidently kills him.

"Kaname please!" she pleads but he just glares at her as if she was a naissance. He shakes her off so in the split second he doesn't have his foot on Zero she throws herself over him like a lion protecting its kill from other predators. "KURAN! STOP!" she orders at her president. He stops hangs his head low,

"Akahanna get off of Zero and escort him back to the Cross House because this is the last time you'll be socializing with him." he commands, Akahanna just stares at him, then he shoots up his head to the point she can see his face. "I'm serious." She hangs her head low, slides off of the starlight haired boy then they drag themselves towards the Cross House as they disappear into the tree line Kuran smiles as his plan falls perfectly in place.


	18. Chapter 18: Blood stained Snow and Rose

**18: blood stained snow and rose**

I do not own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything belongs to NR13

**"Akahanna! Open up!" someone yells as they bang on my door. I fling the door open and it's Yuki.**

**"What do you want?" I mumble agitated because she must have some nerve to wake me up.**

**"Kaname-sempai wanted me to help you get ready for the Academy's social tonight so here I am." She laughs I just shrug as she roams around my room waiting for me. I sit in my chair as she starts brushing my air to style it like the way Kaname wants when she questions.**

**"So you used to date Kaname-sempai?" I nod, she looks around then asks again "What are you to Zero hm?" I shrug because I'm not really in the mood to see him or really talk to him for that matter. Well she finishes my hair then screeches happily with her work, "Akahanna you look so pretty! People can actually see your face and eyes without your hair in your face!" I glance at myself in the mirror and growl at what she's done with my hair. She pulled it all back into a high ponytail straighten all of my hair then pulled my bangs back.**

**"Oh come on don't be so grumpy Akahanna!" she tries but I give her the dirty eye. She gets me to change into the same dress I had one at the Masquerade Ball. She leaves to get ready herself so when I see her leave the courtyard I smirk. Stupid girl, thinking she can have me still in this; I go to the mirror and let my hair down. Pull half of my hair up then grab my curling iron to curl the bottom of my hair. Please I don't like being someone else's Barbie I can dress myself.**

**My door opens and it's Suko. "You look as beautiful as ever." He smiles as he comes behind me then rubs my shoulders with his hands. I melt under his touch damn his Charming Powers.**

**"Suko no." I manage to get out but he starts kissing the crook of my neck, he wraps his arms around my waist to prevent me from escaping.**

**"Why not hm? Akahanna I know why that Level E comes in here and you're mine remember that…" he doesn't finish as he pulls me closer to him fiercely. I bite my lip to keep me from slipping into lust.**

**"Suko please leave me alone," I plead again but he doesn't listen. I scrim under his grip, he starts pulling me closer harder. "If you don't let go Suko I'll scream." I threaten. He laughs on my neck leaving goose bumps across my skin.**

**"Now why would you do something like that hm?" his fangs scratch my neck, too far. I thrust my elbow into his stomach, he lets go then I turn to face him.**

**"Suko please stop trying with me, if I told you off after what happened it means I don't want contact with you ever again."**

**His face softens "I'm sorry but you don't know what I had to go through, watching you and Kaname from the shadows then when I had the chance I put everything I had into it now I have to watch you and that damned Level E making out in your room in the damn shower for Heaven's sake him feeding on you nearly killing you! I don't want to see that ever again Ceil because you're mine my scent's mixed with yours and that won't change." He slams himself on me kissing me hard and intense like in the summer. I get him off and flee from the Sun Dorm into the Cross House.**

**I close myself into a room whose room I don't know nor really don't care because Suko isn't that bold to follow me. The door creaks open I shoot my head to see who it is and it's Kiryu. He looks at me confused then comes to me.**

**"Why are you crying Akahanna?" he sits next to me on the floor trying to take my hands away from my face.**

**"It's *sniffle* Suko he tried to-"**

**"He tried to make you sleep with him again?!" he yells I get him to calm down.**

**"No not that it's just that he's messing with my head and I don't like it." He glances up at the ceiling then back at me.**

**"I see you got all dressy for the formal tonight."**

**"Yeah speaking of which are you going to go?" I give him my big pleading eyes. He shrugs,**

**"I dunno maybe, you should start going now before they realize you're not there." I nod he pulls me up then draws me against him.**

**"Be careful." I smile then leave before the PureBloods notice that I'm not there.**

**I grew on the food bored out of my mind as I see the girls fan girl my fellow PureBloods then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and it's Wolf Man,**

**"Miss Akahanna your body guard isn't here so many I please have this dance?" I slit my eyes then agree. He tries to lead but he ends up stepping on the hem of my dress so I stop then tell him to get lost.**

**Tchk, humans… I grab my arms head back to my room then I catch a glimpse of someone running past me. I watch the person run away from me in an ugly pink dress. Then I notice the short auburn hair.**

**"Yuki wait! No one's there!" I holler after her but she ignores me. I sprint after her then I follow her into one if the spare rooms we have. As I'm about to step in I realize someone besides Yuki is in there too, I hide behind the door's frame and listen in.**

**"So this is the little jewel that Kaname's been protecting so tightly? I can see why…" tchk, I grit my teeth Shizuka what the hell does she want now?**

**"Oh Akahanna please come in my dear I don't want you just to be hanging there." She calls so I step into the room, then someone slams me against the floor. I snarl as my face and chest press against the floor as my hands are tied behind my back.**

**"We meet again my dear…" Ichiru laughs into my ear as he pulls me up and presses me against him; to make sure that I won't do anything he presses his sword at my neck, "If you try anything I'll decapitate you." He threatens; I slam my foot against the floor frustrated.**

**"Anyways Yuki I know how you can save Zero." Shizuka starts.**

**"What is it?"**

**Shizuka smirks, "If he bites me he'll be normal, but I need something in exchange." My eyes grow wide, no anything but that.**

**"Which is? I'll do anything."**

**"If you give yourself to me, if you do I'll save Zero." I pull against Ichiru,**

**"DON'T DO IT YUKI! She won't pull through! Run while you can!" I screech, Ichiru pulls me back against him then presses his sword against my neck hard.**

**"Shut up if you want to live." He smites into my ear. I throw my head back and there's a loud "CRACK!" as the back of my head comes into contact with his nose. For a split second his hold loosens so I attempt to break free but he throws me against the wall. I fall back to the ground and the wall's covered in cracks, I crouch over trying to regain my breath but I'm pulled back up from my neck then pressed against the wall. I try prying Ichiru's death grip off of my neck but he's furious.**

**"Alright I'll do it." Yuki answers I scream out but Ichiru silences my screams.**

**"Scream one more time and I'll kill you." He growls but then**

**"If you do I'll kill you."**


	19. Chapter 19: Silent Agony

**19: silent agony**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

"**Zero!" Yuki calls out but Shizuka clamps down on Yuki's arm.**

"**I'm not going to let you take my food away! Ichiru! Forget Akahanna stop Zero!" she commands. Ichiru lets me go then attacks Zero. I cough out some blood onto the floor, crap if they smell it…**

"**Look I'll have an appetizer before I have the main meal!" Shizuka snickers then comes next to grips onto my jaw forcing me to stand up.**

"**Run!" I holler out but catch a glimpse of Zero in a headlock. I relax then concentrate, I send ice to form under Ichiru; he slips leaving an opening for Zero to escape. He does then grab Yuki as they flee from the room, leaving me all alone with Shizuka and her slave.**

"**Looks like that they left you to defend for yourself Akahanna." Shizuka breathes into my ear.**

"**At least I didn't lose my meal," I answer through my teeth, she lets go of me then hunts down her prey. Ichiru advances towards me as I rub my jaw,**

"**So I see you finally used your powers," I reach for the knife in my boot; he comes closer so I pull it out as he presses his sword against me. "If you had that little knife with you the whole time why didn't you pull it out earlier hm?" I thrust him off of me, and then I jump out of the way as he lashes out. It slices off part of my dress so I growl at him with angry eyes. It isn't worth it; he'll kill me when he has the chance damn dress is weighing me down. **

**I slice off the rest of the skirt, thank god that I really wore tights under. I toss the skirt to the side, man it really was a pretty dress,**

"**Now you're going to play." He snickers so I come back at him. He evades my attack, I drop to the floor swipe at his feet, and he jumps. Crafty little one eh? Well if he wants me dead it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me. I find an opening then flee from the room, I track down Zero's scent into a labyrinth of rooms and hallways.**

**I'm climbing up the stairs but I stop dead in my tracks when the smell is overwhelming. I cover my nose and mouth because I know whose blood it is without even guessing it and I know who spilled it. I run to the source and it's Kaname with Shizuka. He drops her then wipes his mouth with his sleeve.**

"**I haven't had some real blood for a while now and it tastes so delicious." He smiles, I shake my head as I hear footsteps.**

"**I'll see you in a little bit and if you tell anyone I'll kill you." He warns then escapes from the window. Ichiru runs in and sobs as Shizuka mumbles her last words. Yuki and Zero just stare in silence but after Shizuka dies Ichiru looks up at me with tears flowing down his face like a raging river.**

"**You! You killed her you little bitch! I WILL KILL YOU if it's the last thing that I'll do!" the other vampires that live in the Moon dorm come in then they arrest me,**

"**What the Hell are you arresting me for?! I have no reason what so ever to kill Shizuka!" I scream at them, and then Kaien comes in.**

"**I know Akahanna but you see as the Head of the Academy I have to take all the necessary measures to keep the peace here safe. I'm sorry but until you're proven innocent you will be held at the prison under the Academy until your trial begins. I'm sorry Akahanna." My whole world collapses in on me as they drag me away into the Academy's prison.**

**They clamp the chains around my wrists then once when they make sure I won't escape they lock the door behind them. I pull against the chains leaving the metal digging itself into my skin. "LET ME OUT!" I grunt out but no one answers me. I howl out a cry of desperation for anyone to hear. Silence answers me back. "PLEASE!" I cover my face with my hands to prevent my sobs to echo into the air.**

**The sunlight bounces on the cell's floor as I slowly get used to the change in light. It's morning then, great now I'll be able to hear the Day Class go about their business ignorant about the Academy's other face of the coin.**

**The door opens and it's people from the Vampire Hunter Society, its Toga (Zero's master).**

"**It's such a pity to think that someone like you ended up taking the blame of a crime you didn't do." He smokes his cigar.**

"**Then why am I still in here?!" I bark at him furiously.**

**He drops his cigar onto the floor then steps on it. "Because they want to know who killed Shizuka, so tell me who did it and I'll let you go." I turn away, and then Kaname's warning rings into my mind. "_Tell anyone and I'll kill you."_**

"**I'm sorry I can't." I answer in monotone. He sighs,**

"**I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." I'm about to ask him what he means when something hot burns into my abdomen.**

"**WUAGH!" I scream then when he pulls back his hot piece of iron I drop my head panting as I try to re-catch my breath.**

"**I'll keep torturing you if you don't tell me and I heard there's nothing better than hearing the last screaming wails of a Ceil." I don't say anything as fear rattles through me constricting my lungs making breathing a laborious task. "I will ask you again, who killed Shizuka?"**

"**I can't tell you I'm bonded to him by my blood." He staggers back shocked,**

"**It was Zero?!" I lift my head,**

"**Of course not!" then he walks towards me pressing the hot iron on me.**

"**Who did it?! Don't you want to live girl?!" I scream harder so when he retracts I drop to my knees.**

"**Please… please… leave me alone…" my plead wavers from thought to sentence.**

"**I will once when you tell me!" he demands.**

"**Alright!" I start, "I-"**

"**It was me now release her." Kaname finishes the sentence for me then strolls in. Toga nods then he goes to the chains, unclamps them from my wrist making me fall straight onto my face on the cold cement floor.**

**Toga walks past Kaname then mumbles, "You make me sick." He leaves then Kuran hovers over me.**

"**Thank you for keeping your mouth shut and trying to save Yuki from Shizuka. I owe you one," he kneels next to me, he gets me to wrap my arms around his neck then he picks me up bridal style but I'm not the happy smiling bride; I'm dead weight with wrists streaked with nasty lines from the chains then my sides burned from the iron. He kicks open the door then retreats back to the Moon Dorm.**

**He sets me on my bed, he bites his wrist making me drink it even though I refuse it like a child and eating vegetables. Eventually I take it and the flesh wounds from this night close and I slowly get my energy back. After I finish, he leaves so I resort to sleep.**


	20. Chapter 20: Unvieled and the Reason

**20: unveiled and the reason**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I slowly get myself to wake up, I sit up slowly get the sand out of my eyes to start the day. Swinging my legs over the edge I attempt to stand up when my abdomen shoots up in flames. I wince then sit down; I run my hands over my stomach and run my hands over the wounds. Tchk, I mumble about the damn Kuran and his "_oh Yuki you're my king must be protected at all times despite the cost." _Tchk, speak of the devil.**

"**Oh Akahanna-chan is it okay for me to come in?" Yuki questions as she's in the doorframe. I motion her to come in then press my pillow against my torso just in case. She sits at the foot of my bed then looks at me into the eyes.**

"**Thank you for saving me from Shizuka it's just that I didn't think you'd do that for me Akahanna." I shrug.**

"**It's nothing just that I didn't want to see anyone get killed by that monster." She nods**

"**I don't think Zero would want to live if he saw me get killed by her." I roll my eyes then I fight back the urge to get furious with her.**

"**Hmhm whatever." I answer back flatly.**

"**Well I know you and Zero aren't allowed to socialize with each other but since you did me a favor I want to return it to you."**

"**What?"**

**She leans over then grabs my hands, "Come with me to the Cross House and you'll be able to hang out with him, Kaien is out and I'll be in class but Zero ditched classes today so Kaname-sempai won't suspect anything! It's bullet-proof!" I can't help but smile so she goes and distracts Kuran while I sneak out then slip into the Cross House.**

**I knock on his door and he opens it. He rubs his eyes then mumbles "What are you doing here?"**

"**What I can't visit you?"**

**He shrugs, "It's not that it's just like I don't want you to get chewed on when you get back." He leans against the doorframe so I cross my arms over my chest.**

"**Since when did that stop me hm? Just because I'm not as strong as Kaname to take him on doesn't mean I can't hold my own." He nods in agreement so he lets me in.**

"**Why did you ditch today? Don't you think people are gonna wonder where the Kiryu twins vanished off to?" I ask as I sit crisscross on his bed. He looks out of the window, he's not here; well it doesn't make sense because he's here I mean he's literally standing right in front of me but him mentally isn't.**

"**What's wrong?" I ask but he shakes his head.**

"**It's nothing, just hard to think about what happened two nights ago. I mean my brother who I thought was dead isn't, the PureBlood that changed me forever showed up but now she's dead and now my brother is gone **_**again**_**." I offer a smile friendly smile but he looks away.**

"**If you want time by yourself its fine, just say the word and I'll leave." I offer, he finally looks at me straight into the eyes.**

"**That's the thing, I don't want you to go. You saved Yuki and me from Shizuka and thank you. Hmph, how pathetic, I need you to be saving my sorry ass when all I've done to you is hurt you from the very start." I stand up,**

"**It may seem like that to you but you don't understand what you've done for me." He stands in front of me.**

"**And what would that be?" he challenges me.**

"**You gave me something that I thought I'd never have because of the life I had before I can here." I confess hoping he'd just leave it there but him being Zero of course he won't.**

"**And that would be?" his face hovers in front of mine so I kiss him softly.**

"**Finally something worth fighting for; before I didn't have a reason to question authority and I'd just do whatever my parents told me or what Society wanted me to do but now with you I want a chance to choose the life that I want and all thanks because of you." He smiles. He presses his forehead against mine then puts his hands around my face.**

"**And what life do you want?"**

"**Since when are we playing 20 Questions?" I joke, he smirks.**

"**Since now so are you going to answer me?" I think about my answer if I tell him what I really want I'd risk losing my place well I should say my very iffy place in Society but if I don't I risk losing him. "Akahanna?" his eyes reflect a sign of concern. I sallow then**

"**I want-" the door slams open and oh shit.**

"**Am I interrupting anything?" Kuran asks as he glides towards us. Zero narrows his eyes at him while he presses me against his chest, a gesture that he's protecting something dear to him.**

"**Actually you are so what do you want?" Zero spits out. It only amuses Kaname. Dread sits in the bottom of my stomach as I expect him to answer what I've been dreading.**

"**I came to fetch Ceil and my dear you know you're relieved from you're assignment." I look at Zero and hurt is written across his face as he's dumbfounded.**

"**Your ASSINGMENT?" he questions furiously as he holds me arm's length apart.**

"**Zero I can explain-" he cuts me off.**

"**I don't want to hear it just get out of my face." He looks away for a second but Kaname's chuckle booms into the air.**

"***Chuckle* you thought she befriended you because your charm drew her to you?! A Level E luring a PureBlood especially a beauty like her? You really are a naive and stupid as you were those years ago."**

**I glance down at my toes ashamed because he had to find out this way. "Kaname GET OUT." I struggle to keep my voice calm.**

**He smirks then he kisses me on the mouth the NERVE. "Okay I'll be waiting for you back in the Moon Dorm." he slips out of the room leaving me alone with Zero. I dare myself to look at him but he has his back towards me.**

"**Zero," I reach out for him but stop myself. Looks like fate choose my position then. "Zero I should have told you earlier and I'm sorry for you hearing that-"**

"**You're not sorry. You're sorry that you got caught not because you inflicted hurt on me. You **_**lied**_** to me since the **_**beginning **_**and here I thought I was hurting you since then. I'm wrong as always because I always fall for the pretty girls who end up caring only for themselves."**

"**If that was the chase do you think I'd be apologizing to you?" there's one thing to throw the truth in my face but it's completely different when you're accusing me of something that isn't true.**

"**Just leave me already. I don't want to hear your empty apologizes or lies." I sallow back a sob then without saying another word I leave his bedroom.**

**I sob the way back to the Dorm and when I close the main door behind me; I slid down the door and silently sob.**

"_**Get a grip on yourself Akahanna. Just like you said he's the reason why you're fighting for your freedom over your life." **_**I think to myself then I stand up. Zero Kiryu even if you don't believe me or trust me anymore you're the life I want for me and I'm going to get it no matter what even if it means defying the most powerful PureBlood in history. I stand up then tread to the studio that can possibly be my grave within minutes.**


	21. Chapter 21: Dog Fight

**21: dog fight**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I slam open the door and he turns around with an amused look on his face. I throw the door close after me then I give him a look translating into "I hate you so much."**

"**Ah my dear why that face? Your eyes seem hateful to me and I don't like it." He attempts to get closer to me but when he reaches out for me I smack his hand away.**

"**I hate you Kaname Kuran." I spit into his face. He wipes his hand over his cheek then he gives me deadly eyes. He clamps his hand over my neck then presses me against the wall. **

**I breathe in deep and hard so he can hear the furry building in me. "I told you that you were relieved from your assignment I warned you that I didn't want you to socialize with him and what's the first thing that you do? Go behind my back and do it so give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." He demands tightening his hold on my neck. I don't reply so when he's about to say something I kick out. My foot comes to contact with his stomach so he's send flying. I regain my footing then I go at him. He evades my attacks completely but it doesn't make me stop.**

"**Akahanna Ceil as your president I command you to stop!" he orders but I don't care.**

"**Since when did you have the authority to choose what I do in MY life?! What makes you god in order to do that?!" I land a punch on his jaw; he staggers back and gives me a look saying "You didn't."**

**He stops and his eyes glow. He zips towards me throws me against the floor I scream but he slams his foot onto my chest.**

"**Apologize to me and I won't kill you." He gives me my ultimatum. I grab his ankle then with all of my strength I pull him off then slam his onto the floor. I reach out for anything and I clamp around a paper weight so I get on him and I'm about to slam it onto his head but his hand shoots up to stop me making us to wrestle to get control over the weapon.**

**We roll and things fall off of his desk as my leg slams against the base. There's the sound of broken glass and it slices me on my cheek. Damn it! He has the advantage, he saddles me and "If you guys are in pre-sex y'all have some pretty extreme sex." Aido yells out as he stands in the doorframe. Kaname and I glance at him and at the same time we scream out**

"**GET OUT AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" Aido throws up his arms in the air and closes the door. Anyways Kaname with his arms he presses against me to get the paperweight out of my hand but when his wrist is within range I clamp down. He howls in pain but the idiot jerks out his arm out making my canines cut up his forearm. In the split second I throw him off of me then I stand up to run but he pulls me down. "Oof!" the air escapes from my lungs as I come crashing down, he kicks me in the stomach re-opening my flesh wounds from 3 days ago. I scream out in agony as I clutch my stomach. Tears roll down my face so I cover it with my hair so Kaname can't see my weakness.**

"**I warned you Akahanna now I'm going to carry out my threat." Ohmigod he's going to really kill me. He tosses me onto my back then he draws out a sword, he raises it over my chest then, "Is there any last words you want to say?" his eyes mock me saying "stupid little girl thinking she can change her fate."**

"**Yeah and HEYAH!" I scream out and ice forms over his hand with the sword making it too heavy for him to maintain it in the air. I roll over because where I was before now lays the ice and the sword. He struggles to get his hand free so in that moment I struggle to get up but he sends a gust of wind towards me knocking me down. He slams his hand onto his desk breaking the ice. He inches closer to me and he's above me so he kneels down pulls me up by my hair and hisses into my ear.**

"**I don't want to kill you but I won't tolerate this." He stabs me in my back. I scream out then he pushes me off of his knife. I fall onto my knees then after onto my face. My vision wavers between black and reality. Is this how I'm going to die? No I'm not; I won't let him have the moment where he kills me. I struggle to stand on all fours and he doesn't say anything.**

"**Why don't you quit?! You WON'T win against me." He throws into my face.**

**I look at him through my hair, "I know but I won't die here." I cough out blood, I cover my mouth and blood seeps through my fingers.**

"**Idiot." He knocks me back onto the floor he whispers into my ear, "What flowers do you want on your grave hm? Roses or tulips?" my eyes feel heavy, tchk I won't bow to him. I clamp down onto his neck as if my whole life depended on it (which it does) so I draw out the most as I can and I feel it closing up my wounds. He attempts to shake me off but I cling on hard with an iron grip. I get off then he staggers.**

"**Damn you, I underestimated you Akahanna." He coughs out then falls. I go to his side; I can't just leave him here to die so I fumble through his drawers then find the vial. I grab the syringe then draw the vial and inject it into him.**

"**Why? Why save me?" he asks with his voice fading as color returns to his face.**

"**Because I'm not coldhearted like you." I spat then leave to find the one who gave me strength to take on one of the strongest PureBloods that ever lived.**


	22. Chapter 22: Who knew?

**22: who knew?**

I don't V.K and belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Kiryu**

"**BANG BANG!" someone knocks onto my door so I get up to open it and I gasp.**

"**Akahanna!" I catch her as she falls into my arms. "What happened?!" she sets her hand on my shoulder to regain control over her own body; she breathes hard as if it was laborious then I notice all of the blood. It drenches me instantly; I get her head up to look at her right and the green eyes look black under the shadows of her hair and swollen eye.**

"**I *pant* fought with Kaname." She hoarse out but then she coughs hard racking her whole body. I feel the temptation of draining her out but I push it to the side. I get a good hold of her lay her down on my bed then go to get Yuki and Kaien.**

**I knock down the door to Kaien's studio where he and Yuki are. "Zero what's wrong?" Kaien asks pushing beck his glasses.**

"**It's Akahanna something's wrong with her." They get up then follow me into my room where Akahanna is on the floor trying to get up.**

"**Stay down!" I get out of the room before I can't control myself. I pace around the hallway where I hear her scream out every now and then. I can't do this; I go into the Moon Dorm and hunt down the assailant.**

**I open the door and he finds me before I do.**

"**Ah Kiryu what brings you here?" he mocks me,**

"**What made you attack Akahanna?" I demand and he smirks.**

"**I didn't attack her she attacked me after what happened why is she dying? Stupid girl thinking she can beat me." I ball my fists but ignore the remark.**

"**She's not stupid now give me a good reason why you left her the way you did?"**

"**Because that's how it is when PureBloods fight, fight until one of them is dead that's how it's always been."**

"**And that's why you PureBloods are dying out." He gives me hateful eyes**

"**GET OUT." I don't object because I would have done it either way if he didn't tell me. I go back to the house and Yuki pulls on my arm. **

"**C'mon she's fine now don't do anything that can re-open the wounds okay?" I nod then I sit on the edge and watch her chest rise and fall. She looks at me,**

"**What's wrong Zero?" I snort**

"**You're asking me what's wrong with me when you've been knocking at death's door." She gives me a small smile**

"**Heh, well I'm the one who did this so yeah."**

"**Why did you fight him if you knew that he could have killed you?" I cross my arms over my chest waiting for her to answer. She gets the same look from earlier the faraway look, "Akahanna?"**

**She snaps out of it but I see water forming around her eyes. "I fought Kaname for you Zero you're the life that I want for me because I love you." I scoop up her upper torso against mine and hug her tight but not to the point that I can reopen the wounds. "Zero why are you hugging me? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."**

"**Forgive me and because those three little words were the ones that I needed to hear." I sob into her neck so she rubs my back.**

"**It's okay I knew that I should have told you about um, the assignment but you have to understand that I wanted to befriend you either way and despite what Kaname said you did draw me to you on your own." She looks at me in the eyes and it's really hard to enjoy the moment when there's still gashes and cuts running over her.**

"**Close your eyes," I whisper, she does and I kiss her cuts on her face and neck. She relaxes letting me continue, I press my hands over her abdomen but she winces. "What's wrong?" I ask concern, did I re-open the wounds?**

"**I have burn wounds from that night."**

"**Since Shizuka's death and burn wounds? And how did you get burn?" she swallows,**

"**I got tortured from Toga he was trying to get me to confess who killed her." I set my head into the crook of her neck.**

"**I'm sorry," she sighs.**

"**Zero?"**

**I glance at her, "What?"**

"**Do you love me?" I don't answer right away because there's always the fact that I'm human and she's a PureBlood that she can always get matched then she'll have to move on with a family of her own while I wait for myself to be consumed by the monster and die.**

**Is this the life she wants?**

"**I assume not then."**

"**What it's not that it's just I'm weighing the options for you."**

"**Meaning?" I explain to her my reasoning and she gives me pleading eyes. She laces my fingers with hers, "I did get matched I never would be happy and vampires are dying out so if I did have my blood contaminated I wouldn't care it was done by your own means."**

"**So you're saying you wouldn't mind sleeping with me."**

"**Only if you love me, then I wouldn't." I press my forehead against hers then answer**

"**I do love you Akahanna, and I'm not saying that for the sex but because I really do." She smiles then whispers**

"**Hm how bout now?"**

"**No because what if you get another injury?"**

"**They won't notice." She gives me a dirty smile, I laugh.**

"**No, not until you're completely healed then MAYBE we'll talk about it; but until then no." she pouts,**

"**Aww. Okay then but stay with me please I don't want to be alone." She puts on the puppy dog eyes act.**

"**Akahanna! And of course just relax and sleep okay?" she lays down, I lay down next to her playing with her locks as she falls asleep.**


	23. Chapter 23: Truth

**23: truth**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**The first rays of sunlight bounce on my eyes, so I stretch my arms out to the side when I hit someone.**

"**Akahanna." Zero growls as I hit him by accident. He pulls me against him then mumbles into my ear "Considering that most people's bed hair is bad yours is crazy." I sit up then I run my fingers through my hair trying to tame it. He laughs but I give him a glare. **

"**And? At least I don't have drool caked on the outside of my mouth." I tease; he gets up then heads over to his bathroom. I get up then I stand in his closet to look at myself in his full body sixed mirror. There are red stains over my whole uniform, I so have to get this washed. I turn around then see the little pool on the small of my back where Kaname stabbed me. Ugh speak of the devil I'm going to have to deal with him soon if not things can get nasty.**

"**So are you going to leave now?" Zero leans against the doorframe studying me. I shrug then point to my clothes,**

"**2 things, 1 how did you resist the sight of blood?"**

**He glances at the ceiling then at me "Because when you love someone despite your flaws or theirs you can overcome them. Now what's the other thing you were going to ask?"**

"**Okay then now can I take a shower? And can I borrow your clothes while mine get cleaned?" he nods then he takes me to Yuki's room so I can borrow some of her underclothes.**

"**Um okay what bra size are you?" she asks, I glance around and Zero still in the room.**

"**34E." I mumble under my breath. She gives me a look**

"**What?" I repeat myself and she laughs.**

"**I'm barely a C so they won't fit you." Zero snorts so I grab one of her books and chuck it at him.**

**He dodges, "Hey!"**

"**Don't make fun!" I grab the clothes; grab a pair of her jeans then one of Zero's t-shirts and shower. Once when I finish I toss the clothes into the washer then I frail myself over the couch.**

"**You look bored." Zero announces my boredom as he sits next to me. I raise my head then answer**

"**Very. I don't want to go back to the Moon Dorm and knowing the Hell that awaits me much less." He's quiet.**

"**What if I ask Kaien if you can move into the Cross House with us?" I sit upright then look at him hard.**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**I don't see why not, just get ready okay?" he smiles then goes out of the room. I stare at the door thinking that I could possibly be living here instead of the Moon Dorm I'll be labeled inside of the Society.**

"**So tell me what exactly happened that result Miss Ceil was nearly on the brink of death again here bleeding all over the house." Kaien demands from his desk as Kaname and I sit in front of him. We stay quiet, "Alright then since you won't tell me, and you both know that I don't interfere with your authority with the PureBloods and Nobles but this has gone too far Kaname Kuran nearly killing one of my students! You better tell me what happened before I suspended you both." That's when we talk.**

"**Okay Kaname attacked me because I-"**

"**Because Akahanna went behind my back and did exactly what I told her not to do behind my back!"**

"**-Well if you hadn't been a complete ass to me I wouldn't have done it!"**

"**You damn little whore!"**

"**Oh so now I'm a whore? Just because I'm not in a convenient position for you doesn't mean you can label me!"**

"**How dare you! You know that I'm only looking out for you and-"**

"**Looking out for me huh? You made me shut up and deal with the torture that I went through and what do I get in payment?! A fight to death and I saved you from death and you know it!"**

"**-HUMAN LOVER!" being called a human lover is like calling an American a Nazi. We fight like a married couple not making sense in our argument but then Kaien screams over us**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" we're silenced, so he continues. "Kaname please tell me your motive to attack Akahanna then Akahanna you will tell me what has been going on that lead to the motive." We confess everything, so I look down feeling guilty. Kaien takes off his classes then orders in a watery voice, "Get out both of you. Return to the Moon Dorm and whatever you do don't be near each other until I order you back here." We get up, leave the room and then I grab my clothes, Zero glances at me;**

"**Where are you going?" he asks oblivious about what was originally planned for him.**

"**I'm leaving and you shouldn't hang out with me for a while." I struggle to keep my voice steady.**

"**What?" he asks confused. He steps out of the way as I push by him without saying another word. I run back into my room in the Moon Dorm, lock it and push the trunk I have in my room against the door then I let it all out. I cry out in frustration about everything, my father and his damn mistress he played off of her being my mother; Kaname and everything.**

"**Akahanna?" I hear from the door, so I close my eyes and concentrate. The door in my vision becomes a one way mirror allowing me to see who it is on the other side of the door. I remove the trunk and open the door. I throw myself around my father's shoulders.**

"**Daddy I missed you." I break down on him, he strokes my hair then we sit on my bed.**

"**How have you been sweetheart?" I tell him everything that happened since I got here (of course I leave out some things but he doesn't have to know) then he reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a small book. He hands it to me,**

"**This was your mother's. Her name was Amber Táchira. She was beautiful and good but we were forced into an arranged marriage then I gave her freedom to be with whoever she wanted but we had sex she got pregnant with you then she disappeared. I went on with Sakura but she showed up within her last month so I could be with her during labor but at the same time Sakura was pregnant but," he presses his palms against his eyes then attempts to continue. "Your little brother died within her so she lost her fetus."**

**I stare at him in shock, Ohmigod. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" he looks up at me with sad eyes.**

"**Let me continue, so then came your due date Amber went into labor but she died a few weeks later from stress from labor so that's when Sakura stepped in and raised you as her own despite you not being her own flesh and blood." I look at the book and I try to process the revelation.**

"**Akahanna," Dad breaks the silence I look up at him and water forms around our eyes. "I'm so sorry," he hugs me and we sob together. "When you find some guy don't let him go because if he loves hold onto it. Because your mother never loved me but I'm so happy she gave me something she could have never gave me, a beautiful daughter who loves me despite my flaws. Come back home with me." He pleads.**


	24. Chapter 24: That heavy feeling

**24: that heavy feeling**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

"**What?" I ask making sure that I didn't hear him wrong.**

"**Come back to the Ceil Estate with me and I'll make sure that you and Sakura will get along like you too used to and I'll make sure I'll be around often around you." I look down,**

"**I don't want to," he looks at me confused.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I finally have a life here but Sakura wanted me to come so I don't see why you're begging me to come back." He closes his eyes,**

"**Okay I respect that but I want you to know something so relax." I do then he presses his hand against my forehead then I close my eyes remembering the all too familiar sensation of him letting me view his memories as if they were a movie.**

* * *

**I'm in a room and I see two bodies in front of me. I glide over to them and I take a step back Ohmigod. "Amber you can't keep avoiding me forever we're about to get married for god sake." My dad raises his voice as if mom had headphones in. she turns around and he was right she was beautiful. Her eyes look like polished jades and she had earth brown hair with a body.**

"**Aketo look I appreciate you offering to my father of you getting married to me instead of me marrying someone else but I don't love you!" I look at Dad's face to see if it hurt him, he clenches his fist, closes his eyes showing that it hurt him. He reopens them and then he wipes his tears away.**

"**Amber I want to know why you just don't." she rolls her eyes as if she heard this too many times before.**

"**Look you're charming and sweet but I don't love you because you're too soft for me and you just don't have what it takes to please me for long.**

"**Then tell me what will?" he attempts to grab her hand but she pulls it away like if he had a disease.**

"**I don't know Aketo you have to change." She storms out of the room, leaving Dad to himself, he punches the wall leaving the drywall crackled and shattered.**

* * *

**The imagine shifts and it resorts to a memory of a party. Mom glides over from table to table in her wedding dress cheerful with all of the people attending her wedding.**

"**Hello Juri and Haruka!" Mom glides over to Kaname's parents. She hugs Juri and Haruka stands up,**

"**Here comes Aketo." Juri announces as Dad comes over making Mom's eyes shift to a reddish color, they go back to jade as she puts on a fake smile.**

* * *

**The image shifts again but it's just Sakura and Dad.**

"**Why don't you just admit that you're miserable with her?" Sakura asks as she sits next to Dad on the bench in the woods. His bangs cover his eyes as he rests his head on his hand,**

"**I love her." He mumbles,**

"**But why don't you just give up on her? She doesn't love you and you know it she only stays around because she's married to you. She won't appreciate what you do for her." He looks at her but he sighs.**

"**She's pregnant Sakura." She grabs her bangs.**

"**Why? Why did you sleep with her?"**

* * *

**the image shifts and its Dad with Mom. Her belly is big meaning she's on her last month like he told me.**

"**Amber didn't it mean anything to you? We're having a daughter together why didn't you come back sooner?"**

"**Because you were about to have your own and I didn't want to destroy it."**

"**And? We could have been together and Sakura wouldn't have mind and I-"**

"**AKETO! That night was nothing to me, it was just sex! I don't love you and you knew it but you let yourself do it knowing that it was hurting you." The scene changes and its him and her again but this time I'm in it.**

* * *

"**Amber stay, I have the right to have my daughter near me." Dad barks,**

**She turns around and she has an annoyed look on her face. "Okay Aketo you have two choices, 1) you take her right now and never see me again or (2) abide by my terms you see her and me just 1 week per month." She gives him the ultimatum.**

"**Give me my daughter." He chokes out.**

**A shocked look comes across her face, "What?"**

"**You heard me give me my daughter." He reaches out for me but she snatches me away.**

"**Over my dead body." **_**Shift.**_

* * *

"**I'm sorry Akahanna that you had to go through this." He holds me on his shoulder as we stand near a tombstone.**

* * *

**The image fades and I'm pulled back into reality. "I'm sorry but this is the truth Akahanna about Amber Táchira. I understand if you still don't want to come back but I will give you 2 days to think things through, Sakura and I are going to be staying in a inn in town so you can have some space." We leave our separate ways so I go to a certain tree.**

"**I thought you weren't going to show up." Zero greets as I climb onto the platform. I sit next to him as he lies down.**

"**I found out that I was going to have a little brother and my mother didn't want me." I manage to say. He sits up right,**

"**What?" I tell him everything that happened (But leave out about Dad's offer). "Are you okay?" I look at him but water obscures my vision and my voice waters.**

"**No." he hugs me. After the water works stop we lay down and stare out at the night sky. He grabs my arm and draws on it with his finger. I giggle then turn onto my side so I can look at him.**

"**Don't you think we should be get going back to our own rooms?" I ask; he shakes his head.**

"**Nah, let's just sleep out here under the stars like how people did thousands of years ago." He teases.**

"**Hmhm, well why not?" he squints his eyebrows together then he gives up.**

"**Alright then goodnight Akahanna." He turns on his side his back towards me.**

"**Zero," he looks at me and gives me a face saying "what?"**

"**Come here and hug me damn it. Also that I love you." He comes next to me then laughs.**

"**You're so damn needy. But love you too sleep before they hear you." I stick my tongue at him then sleep.**


	25. Chapter 25: Rumor has it

**25:Rumor has it…**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**The sun wakes me up and I groan as I squint under the brightness. I roll onto my side, cover my eyes with my hair. He shakes my shoulders making me groan in protest.**

"**Akahanna," he whispers.**

"**What?" I snap back wanting to go and answer the call of sleep awaiting me.**

"**Well you know how you brought up about you getting the taming tattoo?" that wakes me up. I look at him**

"**What about it? I only mentioned that once like what when I was nearly dead?" he smirks, "What are you laughing at?"**

"**You're so cranky in the mornings and well I talked to Toga about it and he said it was fine only if you want to. Also that you need to talk to your parents about it." I put my head down then make a noise in protest. "What's wrong?" he attempts to look at me but I don't budge. "Akahanna…" he says in a singsong voice. I laugh then I look at him stretching my back.**

"**Zero I need to tell you something." I answer seriously, his eyes grow big.**

"**Ohmigod you're pregnant." I sit up right then punch him on the shoulder.**

"**NO! I mean we haven't even done THAT but it wouldn't have happened unless-" we stare at each other then like in the movie "White Chicks" we press our bodies together  
and say in unison**

"**WE DID IT IN A TREE!" we laugh hysterically then we laugh quietly.**

"**No okay Akahanna Ceil what are you going to tell me." I confess about my dad's offer and he stays quiet. "What are you going to do?"**

"**I don't know, well what about that taming tattoo?" he nods then we climb down head our separate ways then agree to meet up back at his room.**

**I open the door to my room and it's Sakura. "Oh I didn't think I'd see you here." I say as she rises from my bed.**

"**You know you always had had that habit of having your room an 'organized mess'." She attempts to joke but she looks away. I hug her hard then I mumble**

"**I'm so sorry Mom." She pets my hair then hugs me back.**

"**I should have told you sooner I'm sorry I didn't want you to find about your mother and I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay, I understand but I want to know why?" she wipes her eyes with the heel of her palm.**

"**So are you coming back to the Estate?" she changes the subject then I pull away.**

"**I don't know honestly." She plays with my lock**

"**What did you do sleep in a tree?" she pulls a leaf out of my hair. I snicker, "I missed you so much and you're in love aren't you?" I look at her then she giggles. "I knew it."**

"**Knew what?" I ask; does she know what I've done already with Zero?**

"**That's why you don't want to go home because you got a boyfriend!" she teases me poking me motherly. I blush**

"**Do NOT." **

"**What's his name? I bet it's something sexy like Isamu,(means bravery) Keigo, (respect), or even Keizo (wise keep)-" she's out off by the sound of my door opening**

"**Nope, none at all Aunt." Aunt? I look to see who it is and Ohmigod.**

"**It's been awhile Kaname." Sakura smiles.**

"**Wait what?" I ask dumbfounded.**

"**Akahanna Kaname's my nephew." I stare at her,**

"**So you're a Kuran?!" she nods**

"**Yes but I know I don't like one but my father's genes were a bit different then the rest of the family's."**

"**So you marry your arch enemy for centuries and raise his daughter that wasn't yours?" I slam my hand over my mouth because her face softens like if she's going to die.**

"**Anyways so I heard you two got in a bloodbath." She changes the subject giving a hard gaze at Kaname who I'm assuming is my technically "cousin".**

"**Ah Aunt Sakura you're always so demanding well I guess it's like daughter like mother." He smiles but I want to barf. I dated my cousin did some things with him that's TABOO for families and he knew about it but continued! I shake my hands in the air at my theory and they stare at me.**

"**Mom we need to TALK." I pull her out of the room and into the Night Class's buildings into our library so we can be alone. "Mom how did you let me date Kaname if he was your nephew?!" I demand**

"**He technically isn't your cousin he isn't related to you so I thought there was nothing wrong about it and when his parents were alive they wanted you to carry on the family's name."**

**I run my fingers in my hair "Yeah but I mean it's taboo well anyways how did you fall in love with Dad if Ceil and Kuran were/are arch enemies?" she smiles**

"**I'm not going to lie when we were younger we hated each other I mean I couldn't stand him the way how he could just forgive people so easily and how he can always find a reason to smile despite what Amber was doing to him; but I always wished that I could be like that because things weren't going too hot for me either with my fiancé but opposites attract." She smiles looking out of the window. "So who is your knight in shining armor?" I smirk because he is the knight in Kaname's game.**

"**Zero Kiryu." I smile but her eyes flicker darkly.**

"**The Vampire Hunter? The son of the Kiryu Dou?" I nod then she sighs, "Does he know you're a vampire because I don't want him to make you turn him when he finds out."**

"**He's a vampire…" I mumble.**

"**What?! That means he's a Level E!" I explain about what happened and about how he got the Hunter's Sigil (taming tattoo) and how I want to get it.**

"**It's your life Akahanna I can't tell you how to live it so it's fine with just promise me something." She cups my cheek with the palm of her hand.**

"**What?"**

**She swallows then continues "My brother Rido is awakening from his blood prison in one of the facilities and I want you to help stop him so learn how to use the Hunter's magic to save yourself when Rido acts again."**


	26. Chapter 26: What am I then?

**26: What am I then?**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I run to find Zero after my mom leave back to her room at the inn. "Zero!" I holler as I run into the woods searching for him. The shadows dance as the last hours of daylight dwindle.**

**I slam into someone then I recognize the black uniform. I grab onto his shoulders, "Zero, my mother showed up, and I talked to her about the tattoo and she said it was fine." He nods then we just stand there.**

"**So when are we going?" I ask**

"**Well we were supposed to go today but you see you got caught up so I told them we'd be getting there tomorrow so…" I hang my head low**

"**I'm sorry well tomorrow in the morning I'll wake up super early because I know it's a long way from here by train." He nods so we go to our separate rooms then Ichijou and Akatsuski come into my room as I pack my stuff.**

"**Akahanna we need to talk." Akatsuski closes the door to my room and locking it. I remain calm keeping my poker face on but on the inside I'm freaking out as flashbacks of the rape come into my mind.**

"**What is it?" I ask trying to get them out as soon as possible before I flip.**

"**Why? Why are you 'dating' Zero? He almost killed you and I overheard you and Sakura talking about you getting the Sigil tattoo but why?" Akatsuski asks. I grip onto my forearm.**

"**Because I love him and I know that sounds stupid but I want to live my life with Zero and there's nothing you can do to stop me." They shake their heads so I narrow my eyes at them.**

"**Where's Shiki?" I ask because I haven't seen him in months.**

"**He's with his family." They answer.**

"**You guys do know that he's Kaname's cousin right?" they look at me shocked.**

"**He is?" I face palm then answer **

"**Yeah he's Rido's son so that means he has to be nearby. Look if that's all you guys wanted to know leave because I'm getting up early tomorrow." I send them out then go to sleep but my dream disturbs me. I wake up with the feeling that someone's watching me so I force my eyes to do a thermal sweep of the room and a figure's glowing red hot. I stir as if I was asleep then reach for the Bloody Rose gun I have under my pillow, (There's perks for having a Vampire Hunter boyfriend) then I hear**

"**Akahanna it's me." I recognize the voice.**

"**Shiki what are you doing here?" I turn on my lamp and it's him.**

"**I needed to talk to you before you left, look I want to confess my feelings for Rima but I don't know how to."**

"**Ugh just tell her already," I blow him off then go back to sleep.**

"**Ready to go?" Zero asks as we board the train. I nod then I put my stuff into the luggage cart and sit next to Zero. "Tired?" he jokes as he points at me.**

"**Yeah Shiki woke me up at 4 this morning." I set my head on his shoulder then he shakes me.**

"**Akahanna what happened to your wrist?" he asks grabbing it so I can see it. There's swelling and I freak out.**

"**I don't know I didn't even notice that this morning." I just stare at it; I honestly don't know how I got it. I don't do anything about it but I just go back to sleep on his shoulder. He wakes me up as we make it to the Vampire Hunter's facilities then as he tries to get me through the door I hiss.**

"**No! It hurts!" I protest as he tries pulling me back into the building. One of the people he generally goes on hunts with puts some handcuffs on me so that the magical barrier against vampires doesn't burn me or push me out. They escort me into a room and they ask me where I want the tattoo at.**

**I didn't even think about that, "Um upper back?" they nod then the girl who does the tattoos begins the long work.**

**2 hours later I sit up then I look back in the mirror and the tattoo looks awesome. I jump off of the bench/bed thing and I go to the room I'm staying in with Zero.**

"**Zero," I call as I come into the room. He jumps on me tackling me against the bed.**

"**Now you can't say no to me now Kiryu." I mumble as I nip at his neck.**

"**You're so horny Akahanna but that's what I love about you." He kisses me, and then he presses me against the bed running his hands over me. I do the same and I take off his shirt then he runs his hands down my thighs "Aka," (he generally doesn't call me that only when he's serious) I make a noise like "what?" he sets his forehead against mine then asks "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it just takes one time and-" I cut him off by kissing him then answer**

"**Yes now more than ever Zero Kiryu." He nods then one thing leads to the next and we're in bed just enjoying each other's company. He laces his fingers through my hair; I sit up press the blanket against my bare chest.**

"**Don't you think we kind of rushed things? I mean we've only been dating for what a month at the most?"**

**He props himself up with his elbow "Who said we were dating in the first place?" I want to die.**

"**Asshole. After I went and did what I did for you I can't believe this." I jump out of bed then fumble to get my clothes back on.**

"**Akahanna! Wait no it didn't came out the way I wanted it!" I just finished putting my underclothes on then look around the room for my jeans. I throw the pillows in all directions looking for it then "Looking for these?" I look at him and he holds them. I go over to snatch them from his hand but he shoots it out of my reach. "Listening to me and I MIGHT give them back." I roll my eyes then sit near him. He reaches over for my hand. "Akahanna Ciel Táchira you know that I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you it's just that I didn't know that I was thing with you I thought I was just a booty call I guess." I shake my head but then answer**

"**So I'm a booty call? Look if I am just go back to Yuki because she's interested." He laughs**

"**What's so funny?" I demand**

"**It's just like C'mon Yuki's a princess and like a model and I'm just me there's no way." I sniffle then**

"**So what does that make me?" he doesn't answer so I just finished getting dressed then I leave him on the bed still undressed.**


	27. Chapter 27: Gotta turn back

**27: gotta turn back**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I run outside of the building to where I don't care I just have to leave. I run into the woods then I lean against a tree then cry. He didn't even consider me as his girlfriend in the first place now we just did it and I'm below Yuki?! What the hell does she have that I don't?! I stink down to the base of the tree then continue to sulk in my frustration.**

"**Akahanna?" I hear someone question through my sobs.**

"**Go away." I yell out between my sobs because I don't like the feeling of being vulnerable.**

"**Akahanna look up at me please." I look up then throw myself around him.**

"**Suko please take me home I don't want to be here anymore." He nods then he takes me back to the Ceil Estate.**

**I ring on the doorbell then Mildred answers it. "Lady Akahanna I didn't think you'd be back so early."**

"**Move." I move past her then I run into my mother's studio. She rises as soon as she sees me run through the door.**

"**Akahanna what happened?!" she exclaims but I place myself on her chest plate then sob in her arms.**

* * *

**1st POV of Sakura Ceil Kuran**

* * *

"**Akahanna what happened?" I lift up her chin so I can see Akahanna's emerald eyes. Her face is red and her eyes look so small.**

"**Mom *sniffle* I, I" she starts sobbing again then my heartbreaks. She swallows then continues "I slept with him then he, *chokes back another attack of sobs* oh god Mom it was terrible." I stroke her hair then I listen to her spill out everything she's done with him. A tear leaks out of my eye but I swipe it away because my daughter needs me more than ever. I grab her shoulders then get her to look at me**

"**Akahanna listen to me, I know that it's hard believe me I know what's it's like but you have to go to him and talk things through because if he so loves you he'll come back and also imagine what he's feeling right now." She shakes her head**

"**I can't because to him I wasn't…" she hugs me tighter then I look at the door because Aketo's in the doorframe with a shocked face. He comes in gritting his teeth then he gives me a face translating to "What the hell is going on with our daughter?" I mouth to him**

"**Give her space," I return my attention to Akahanna then I get her to tell Aketo what happened. He shakes his head then sighs as if he didn't raise her right.**

"**I never wanted you to go through this I'm so sorry." Him and I try to comfort her but we send her into her room so she can have some space. We return to my studio where we throw ourselves onto the furniture.**

"**What did I screw up on Sakura?" he mumbles, I sigh.**

"**We didn't screw up, the hormones did. Ugh I wished I never sent her to the school in the first place." He looks at me with those melting chocolate eyes.**

"**You didn't know this was going to happen you can't predict the future even that far my love."**

"**Yeah but ugh it's like us all over again."**

"**Agree, well what's going to happen next?"**

* * *

**1st person (Akahanna Ceil Táchira)**

* * *

**I sneak out of my room then head outside to the stables. "Lady Akahanna what are you doing here back so early?" Phillip (he's in charge of the stables considering that we only have 5 horses)**

"**I got vacation." I lie then I mount onto my horse, she's a dun (a sandy color body with black ankles, hair, ears, and snout) named Spirit from the movie (what I was 6 when I got her and that was my favorite movie)**

**I click my tongue then we just walk around in the woods surrounding my house. I'm glancing around when she rears up on her hind legs and screams. I reach out for her reins before I fall off. "Eh tchk!" I command, she comes back slamming onto the ground and a reddish wolf snarls at us.**

**I get off then transform into a sliver one then snarl back. It raises its head then comes near me with its tail between its legs. "Akahanna? Oh god I thought you were dead." I point my ears towards the wolf.**

"**Shiki?" he comes running up to me then nips at my ear playfully.**

"**What are you doing out here? The Academy's an hour away." He wags his tail.**

"**When Akatsuski and Ichijou told me you went to the Hunter's territory Aido and I went looking for you because Kaname sensed a disturbance outside of the schools ground, so we went looking for you." We transform back then we mount on Spirit and run straight back to the Academy. When we pass by the stables I holler out to Phillip**

"**Tell my parents I went back to the Academy!" I dig my heel into her side then we run back to the Academy.**

**We stumble onto the Day Classes' courtyard and the Day class students run up to us with hands reaching out as if we were a band and they were the fans. Spirit screams, (she's afraid of too many people getting near her) I yell at everyone to get away before she kicks but they ignore me. Then someone gets too close and she kicks the student in the HEAD. He's sent flying across the courtyard and he hits his head on a rock. I get off then go to him, "Shiki! Get Spirit out of here!" he gets her away then the rest of the students hover over me and the boy.**

"**Get away! Give him space!" I order then I hear the guy mumbling.**

"**Oh, the beautiful Akahanna is here with me, I'll never forget when you and I danced…" Wolf man mumbles.**

"**Shut up, you're not going to die I promise, what's your name?"**

"**Dmitry, and I'm sorry but I already am." I look around,**

"**Get Kaien!" I redirect my attention to Dmitry, "Hang in there Dmitry." I kneel, wrap his arm around my neck then I toss him up a little so I can carry him on my back. I wobble a bit as I walk because he's kind of a bit heavy and my clothes are absorbing his blood weighing me down.**

"**Dmitry start talking because I need you to hang in there with me," I order but when he doesn't respond I freak. His breath is laborious so I sprint to the Cross House.**

"**Kaien! He's injured and-" then he lets go of me and falls onto the floor sprawled like if he was a ragdoll. Kaien checks for a pulse then shakes his head.**

"**He's already dead." I go on my knees then grab Dmitry's head and hug it.**

"**I'm sorry Dmitry." I mumble into his hair while a tear leaks out.**


	28. Chapter 28: Moving on

**28: moving on (well at least I tried)**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

"**Dmitry!" I scream out while I grip onto his shirt but he's dead. I **_**killed**_** him, Kaien comes over to me, pats my shoulder and tells me to let go. I do but I feel dead and terrible on the inside so I retreat back to the Moon Dorm then get attacked by a series of hugs. **

"**Oh god Akahanna I thought that they killed you!" Aido hugs me nearly choking me.**

"**Okay Aido I get it! Where's my horse?"**

"**Out in the courtyard and can I ride it?!" I nod then we go outside and Spirit comes running to me.**

"**Hey beautiful," I pet her head as Aido gets on, he pulls on her reins and she starts trotting around. We're laughing together as Spirit does her "show girl" routine that I taught her to do when we would complete in my old school. She's striking poses then she stops abruptly, we look towards where her eyes are pointing to and it's my cousin.**

"**It's nice to see that you're back." He comes to us, "So I heard all of the trouble that horse caused in the Day Class." Aido looks at me confused,**

"**What's he's talking about?" Spirit nudges me with her muzzle on my back.**

"**She killed a Day Class student on the head and he hit his head against a rock too." Kaname nods then he reaches out for Spirit's reins, she pulls back but I calm her down, she hangs her head down. **

"**I'll ask your parents to pick her up before we'll have to euthanize the horse; she's caused a lot of trouble and Akahanna you have a funeral to attend to." I agree then I wave goodbye to my horse and get ready so I can go back to the Cross House where the mourning for Dmitry is. I'm with Yuki and we're just watching everyone pay their respects then his sister Elena comes up to me.**

"**You must be Akahanna, my brother would talk a lot about you in his letters and he was right you're just as beautiful as he would describe you." Her voice waters a bit; I offer a small "I'm sorry" smile.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss Elena I hope that you'll be able to find comfort soon."**

**She wipes away a tear, "Yeah I do too there's one thing I want to know though, who's horse killed my brother?"**

**I swallow, "Mine, he got too close and she got spooked and kicked him by an accident, I'm sorry." She nods and leaves.**

"**So why did you have your horse here in the first place?" Yuki demands.**

"**Because I was out at my house when they called for me so I came back riding my horse but I stumbled onto the Day Classes' courtyard and now we're here." I answer annoyed because I mean c'mon I'm competing with her for Zero and she's not even trying. I excuse myself from the room then I go inside one of the spare rooms to have some space.**

"**You okay Akahanna?" I look at the door and it's Kaien.**

"**No, just ugh I want today to be over with just too much." He sits next to me on the couch,**

"**Want some?" I take a doughnut and suck up the strawberry filling absorbing the red from the filling, a trait PureBloods have because when the Black Plague hit Europe we couldn't drink the infected blood so we're able to survive just by eating the red of a food tricking our body that its blood when it's not.**

"**I can't do this Kaien, just be here for someone who I can't reach." I whisper,**

"**I know Akahanna and I'm sorry but your little lover problem should be the least of your worries because I know that Rido is awakening. I need your help, I know you're not Sakura's biological daughter but I think you have some of her powers so come." I follow him into his studio and we sit down. "Find out when Rido is going to awaken and who's going to be his vessel."**

**I relax then I'm at an electric neon river_, "reach into the water and pull out a stone from the river's bottom."_ I hear my mother's voice because she's described how she gets visions. I reach down and pull out a smooth yellow stone. Yellow represents something in the future. I close my eyes then I'm pulled into the image.**

"**Shiki, come here my son…" I hear through the black abyss. I struggle to concentrate so I can see the image but I only hear the voices.**

"**No! I won't follow your will and let you destroy the Academy!"**

"**Hmph, then nothing you do can stop me." I claw my way through the black abyss and finally an image appears, it revels Shiki's body with one eyes red like the crimson lake in the Egyptian afterlife in the Duat. The other one is Shiki's but then I realize that it's Rido taking control over Shiki's body.**

**I pull back and I confess what I saw. "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell when but generally my mother would only see in the nearby future within a week or 2 week timespan from the day she sees it." He nods,**

"**Then I guess it's just a matter of time then. Well until then I want you to be on the Disciplinary Committee. That way we'll be able to monitor any suspicious activity on the school grounds." I groan**

"**That means I'm going have to deal with Zero and Yuki. I-" he cuts me off,**

"**I don't want your personal life affecting the safety of the Academy so put on your big girl panties and suck it up." I just stare at him I never heard him use that kind of language, I excuse myself then head back to my room.**

"**It's about time you showed up." I hear as soon as I open my door and a growl escapes from my throat.**


	29. Chapter 29: Confessions

**29: Confessions**

I don't own VK and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And I'd appericate if you guys would leave reviews after this chapter! Anyways back to the story!

* * *

"**It's about time you showed up." a growl escapes from my throat.**

"**What are you doing here?" I demand, he stands up then grabs my face,**

"**Akahanna look I'm sorry." Zero apologizes but I step back out of his reach.**

"**Whatever look can you just get out already? I don't want to deal with you right now." I say flatly but he shakes his head.**

"**No I'm not leaving and also I heard that Dmitry died today and I want to know how you killed him." I just explain what happened but when I finish I feel like breaking down again because if I never went to get the tattoo he wouldn't have died. If I didn't go I wouldn't have to go through I went through and ugh, it's just too many what ifs.**

"**There now you know now leave please." I plead with ice in my voice. I chew on the inside of my lip waiting for him to leave but he doesn't.**

"**Not until you listen to me then I might leave." I run my hands through my hair pulling my bangs back frustrated.**

"**You have 3 minutes then you're going to leave. And it starts now," I set my alarm clock onto its stopwatch mode then get it to buzz when 3 minutes pass by. He starts pacing around in my room; I sit in my chair and watch.**

"**You're just wasting time Zero and I'm serious about your three minutes." I warn as I cross my arms over my chest and cross my legs then give him the "I'm waiting" face. He sits on the floor in front of me. Then he starts,**

"**Look Akahanna I'm sorry for being an ass about what you told me and I'm sorry for not considering you as my girlfriend in the first place and I'm sorry just doing everything because whenever you and I are alone we end up screwing things up between us it's just that when I'm with you I'm just me; vulnerable and soft because despite my hard shell I'm soft and even though I don't show it often I have feelings too and I've been putting walls up against people but with you, you've managed to knock down each one. I don't see why you put up with all of the crap I put you through and manage to forgive me each time. You know that I keep hurting you, I'm a Vampire Hunter and you're a PureBlood; our kinds have been sworn enemies since the dawn of humanity but we just happened; sworn enemies falling for each other, a forbidden passion. Just that I know that I should pull myself from you and let you live but I can't and the more time I'm with you the harder I fall. Please I'm just asking you to forgive me all over again and I can't promise that I'll be able to change my selfish ways and my ego but I can promise that I wouldn't let you be alone." he cups my cheek but I push his hand away.**

"**Just like that huh? You think that I'll be able to forgive you like that? With another of your 'I'm sorrys'? Zero have you ever consider how hard this has also been on me? I've nearly died because of your selfish act and how I just risked my life by getting the tattoo? Look I know I might be selfish too for wanting you for myself but I realized that when it comes to two you'll choose her over me. So I don't want to hear it anymore." I stand up from my chair to open the door when he pulls me to him and kisses me hard and intensely. He digs his fingers into my hair and holds me with an iron grip so I can't escape. He deepens it until the alarm clock screams out in its blood curling voice.**

"**Time's up," I manage to gasp while I still have my eyes closed. He presses his forehead against mine then whispers**

"**I'm sorry, forgive me Akahanna." He lets go of me then I open my eyes and we stare at each other in silence. He's about to leave through the door when I call out, **

"**I'm part of the Disciplinary Committee." He stops then looks at me**

"**What?"**

**I explain to him what's going on. "Zero,"**

"**What?" **

**I swallow back what I was going to tell him because it's not worth it. "Nothing, it's nothing." I grip onto my arm and I look away.**

"**Bye Akahanna."**

"**Bye." He pecks my cheek then squeezes my hand a bit. "Kiryu," I look at the door and he's still there.**

"**What is it?" he questions as he holds the doorknob.**

"**Um I just wanted to tell you that despite us fighting it was the best sex I ever had." I manage to smile. He smirks then comes over to me.**

"**Ha okay good and well what now? Do you want me to leave or what? Because when you tell me to leave I don't and when I'm about to fulfill your wish you stop me." I shrug my shoulders,**

"**I don't know Zero." he nods then without another word he leaves. When I feel the door slam closed I let it out. When I stop the water works I clean up my face then get dressed into my "I don't give a single damn today don't bother me" clothes, I brad my hair into a French braid then go downstairs into the theater room we have downstairs and pop up some popcorn.**

"**What are you doing by yourself?" I look back over the couch and it's Suko with Kaname.**

"**Watching a movie to sulk in my sorrow and to cheer myself with chick flicks; want to join the club?" they come sit next to me on the couch with me in the middle, Suko to my left and Kaname to my right.**

"**Why are you joining the club?" I ask to Kaname, handing him the popcorn.**

**He takes a hand full into his mouth, "Because the love of my life isn't a vampire and I'm struggling to keep everyone I care about alive against my uncle." I grab some popcorn then hand it to Suko.**

"**What about you huh?"**

"**The girl I want is having sex with the guy I want dead and also because I'm an idiot who keeps falling for her."**

"**What bout you huh?" they ask me.**

"**Well this guy's (I point to Kaname) love is happens to also occupy the mind of my love who I had sex with a last night I believe who also happens to be the guy who he (I point to Suko) wants dead."**

**We just watch my movie in silence then roast it how dumb it is. The movie ends but all 3 of us fall asleep on the couch with popcorn covering the whole place from our popcorn fight.**


	30. Chapter 30: It's just

**30: it's just…**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I wake up then find myself asleep on Suko's shoulder. I get off of him then I shake Kaname's leg off of my lap then I start cleaning up. I start the vacuum to get the popcorn out of the carpet then the boys groan as they wake up.**

**"Do you have to start cleaning now?" Suko complains as he scratches his head.**

**"Yes if not the ants are going to get in here and bite your candy apple ass." I joke then he helps me clean up as Kaname leaves back to attend to personal matters. We finish cleaning then we go on with our day so I go to the library inside of the co-classes building. (where both classes can go inside at the same time but only with certain reasons) I roam through the bookshelves, skim reading the spines of the books then I hear someone follow me in my footsteps. I pretend not to notice that I noticed so when there's no one around I turn around and pounce on the person onto the floor.**

**"Hey, I didn't know you were so kinky." I growl then get off of Aido.**

**"Why were you stalking me like that?" I demand as I pull him up. **

**"Kaien wanted you so he sent you here and also because I wanted to." I nod then Yuki, Zero Kaname, and I stand in front of Kaien's office while we discuss what's going to happen as we're all on the alert of the possible threat.**

**"Kaname and Akahanna you two will be doing shifts throughout the night while Zero and Yuki will do the day. When its dusk or dawn the person on shift will be relieved only when you see the person there. Example Akahanna can only leave her shift until she knows Yuki is at the location where she is." We all agree then he issues Kaname and I Bloody Rose guns and badges. We're dismissed and we leave but as Kaname and I are about to leave through the door when our humans call us.**

**"Hey! Wait we need to find out who's doing what shift and all that!" Yuki hollers, so we turn around then we organize a schedule.**

**"Just because we're working together doesn't mean we're friends Kiryu." Kaname snarls.**

**"Like wise Kuran, bye Ceil and c'mon Cross we have a shift to do." We leave then I go inside of the library again then I pull out a book then read because I'm a bit behind on my classwork from my tattoo secession.**

**"Aka we need to talk if we're going to make this work." I look up from my book then Kiryu hovers his face over mine.**

**"Fine." We go inside into one of the spare rooms in the library. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he closes the space between us then slams his mouth on mine. I pull back then I take a few steps back from him. I look away,**

**"We're just talking Zero." I give him the annoyed looked.**

**"Okay well since we're shift partners we need to have a location where we can meet." We pull out a map of the school then we agree on meeting in the lot between the Moon and Sun dorm. I attempt to leave but he blocks my path. "Akahanna please, you know that I wasn't trying to hurt you right? And also," he pulls me against me then I feel his groin pressing against mine from how close he's holding me. I push myself with my hands against his chest trying to make some space between us. "I don't plan on letting you date other people only if it's me Ceil." He kisses me but this time I don't move.**

**"Just stop Zero please." I plead, he does but I just don't do anything because honestly I have mixed emotions back him, one minute he claims he loves me the next he doesn't want anything with me then to this horny guy who views me as a booty call. I kiss him because just because of my assumptions are making me think this way doesn't mean they're true. After all reality is just what we interpret of what's really happening, based off of our fear and knowledge.**

**"Oh okay it's a break up kiss." I murmur then it progressives into more. My hands instinctively go for his belt while his does the same. Our shirts come off until I'm just in my bra and skirt while he's half way undressed. He pulls out a condom,**

**"It's just break up sex." He says as we do it. After we're getting dressed but there's an uncomfortable silence grows between us. So I go up to him then peck him lightly.**

**"Back together kiss?" he asks then I nod, he smiles and we walk out of the room where some of the Day Class students hover near the door then when they see us the pretend that they weren't being nosey and go about their business. We go around the school looking for any signs of what Kaname described as a disturbance outside of the school's perimeter.**

**"Did you find anything?" I yell as he's tossing wood around while we investigate.**

**"Nope! What about you?!"**

**"No! Damn it what did he mean?!"**

**He stops then looks at me, "Do you think he just made that up to get some alone time with Yuki?" I shrug.**

**"Maybe well c'mon get your head out of the clouds! We have to find finish what we started and find out what the disturbance was!" he snickers**

**"Ha okay come on me baby, finish what you started then and the disturbance was the students hearing you moaning." He laughs but dodges as I chuck a piece of wood at him.**

**"Shut up!" we continue looking for the whatever the hell we're supposed to be looking for then we stop dead in our tracks as something comes onto us.**

**"Did you hear that?" I ask freaked out. He nods**

**"Yeah and its right in front of us." We draw our guns then proceed with caution towards the source of the noise.**


	31. Chapter 31: Stalked

**31: Stalked, something's watching**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**We step quietly because as we step the leaves crunch under our weight. We stop then he motions me to fall back. I do then he climbs up the tree, I do the same and we're in the platform looking for whatever was making the noise earlier.**

**"Tchk, with all of the leaves and trees you can't see anything up here." He complains as he tries to see through the tree line.**

**"Then we're at a disadvantage, if we can't find the thing for it'll find us and we're dead. C'mon let's get on the ground. We'll have to rely on our senses, you take the lead and I'll cover our backs." We nod then come back to the ground. We advance and I can't help but feel paranoid because imagine this, 2 teens in the woods spooked by a noise and looking for something that we don't have any idea what it's supposed to be. "Zero, I picked something up in the wind." I elbow him trying to catch his attention.**

**"Akahanna stop I can't concentrate." He shoos my hand away.**

**"Get down!" I pull him down with me as I drop to the floor. Something zips past us; we roll onto our backs then start shooting at what was trying to attack us. It limps towards us.**

**"C'mon get up." he grabs my arm and starts pulling me up. I breathe in the scent and Ohmigod.**

**"What the hell is a zombie doing here?!" I exclaim.**

**"I don't know, from the smell of it it's a former Level E. It's coming fast so stay on your toes!" Zero falls back behind me, and then I take cover behind a tree and begin to shoot at it. We finish killing it then we walk towards each other.**

**"Why would a Level E zombie be here?" I ask confused.**

**"I don't know maybe we should ask Kaien." I nod then we go back to the Cross House.**

**"A zombie hm? Well this is something that I don't know of, damn it." Kaien mutters under his breath. Well looks like I'm just going to have to my own research. I go back to the Moon Dorm and into ****_his_**** room.**

**"What are you doing here?" Suko questions from his bathroom. I close the door, shub my gun into the waist band of my skirt.**

**"I need to ask you something since your family is in charge of executions for the Vampire Society."**

**He comes out and he's in a towel that only covers his waist. I look away then he laughs. "Too much for you sexy?" he jokes**

**I narrow my eyes at him. "No, and I was out in the woods and battled a zombie, do you know why they're here?" he grabs another towel and ruffles his hair with it.**

**"No I don't honestly it must be something because the society hasn't had anything like this since the Civil War." He comes to me and combs my thick side bangs with his fingers. "Has anyone told you you're so beautiful?" his body slightly touches mine so I shift my weight onto my other foot making our bodies have space between them.**

**"Well if you don't know anything then excuse me." I start to walk out of the room but he pulls on my wrist.**

**"No stay please. I need to talk to you about something else." I hesitate but I stay in the room, his closet and bathroom door on the walls next to each other so if he opens both doors they form a "little dresser" he changes in there as we start carrying a conversation.**

**"So how's Kiryu's sex huh? You gotta keep your girl satisfied once when you're at that base." I don't reply right away, "Well?"**

**"Amazing, well I don't want to talk about that Grey;" (his last name's Grey by the way)**

**He comes out of the dressing room then comes near me. "Alright then feisty little one. Tell you what, I'm going to the Society's info building to check up on some things, come will me and I bet that we can know why that zombie was here." I don't reply because I don't know if he's just pulling on my chain or being legit. **

**"What's the catch?" I demand.**

**"Nothing at all, what you don't trust me enough?"**

**"No it's not that just never mind. When are we leaving?" he reaches out for his watch,**

**"The soonest I can do is at dawn. So get ready and I plan to be there for at least one night, we'll come back tomorrow. Just one thing, we're going on our horses because the highways to the building are being shut down because of the snow." I nod then call my parents so they can drop Spirit off. An hour passes by and they meet me with Spirit tossing her head in excitement. **

**"Why do you need her?" my parents ask as I hug them. I explain then they nod, I grab Sprit's reins then I wave goodbye as I go back into the school's grounds. I go and tell Kaien I'll be out, he understands.**

**I regroup with Suko and Ichijou, "Ready to go?" Suko asks from behind his winter cloak (like the ones that people in the olden days would use [or the one Little Red Riding Hood has]). I nod then put on my cloak that mimics the night sky's color. We head out onto the snow then make the long journey ahead of us.**

**I'm on the alert as we trot through the woods that's cover in the white ocean. Spirit's ears turn in all directions as she picks something up in the wind.**

**"You guys there's something following us." I yell behind the fabric that covers my mouth from the frost's bite.**

**They twist back to see me then there's a howl, our eyes dart around trying to identify the howl. **

**"That's not wolves because if not there would be a series of howls," Ichijou announces. We agree but still…**

**"C'mon lets go before the ice over the lake we're traveling on becomes too slick." Suko comes behind me then his horse forces Spirit and Ichijou's horse named Ember to start moving. Hm, I can't shake off the feeling that whatever is stalking us is not just stalking but plans on hunting us down for our horses.**


	32. Chapter 32: Dead End

**32: Dead end**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**We press on in silence then we reach the lake. "I dunno, the ice looks iffy." I inform Suko as I study the ice that forms a fake bridge over the body of water.**

**"I agree the ice looks like it can give away any second Suko, let's find another route." Ichijou tries to reason with Grey but he ignores us.**

**"Akahanna can use her ice powers to re-enforce the ice when we're crossing over it, c'mon lets go before it gets any colder." He treads onto the ice with his stallion named Thunder but he complains by hesitating to step onto the ice. "Aren't you guys coming? You'll freeze to death if you guys try taking another way, and I'm the one who knows all of the short cuts in these woods." Suko throws into our faces. We grunt but follow him.**

**"Don't let the horses put so much weight on the ice!" I order as I struggle to keep the ice hard under all 6 of us as we cross the lake.**

**"Alright!" the riders say so we cross in silence but then we stop dead in our tracks. There's another howl like the one we heard earlier so we search on the shore line for the culprit.**

**"Well we must be imaging it because there's nothing THERE!" Suko drags the last word because then the ice cracks as something big comes running towards us on the ice. "RUN!" we don't even bother to object because we'd do it without being told so. We force our horses to go into an all-out run for the shoreline. I'm rearing up the rear and the thing that's hunting us is gaining up on me. I glance back and it's a mountain lion with 2 others.**

**"What the Hell?! I thought cougars don't hunt in packs!" I scream towards Ichijou and Suko.**

**"They don't! it's a mama teaching its young so make a run for it!" one of them lunges out for Spirit's leg so I pull out my dagger then scoop down to lash at the cougar's eye. It hisses but gives up the chase, **

**"Some help would be nice!" I yell out as I keep the other two at bay. We reach the shoreline then we run into a clearing. The two cougars circle around us, they come at us but then retreat as if they were testing the waters. I keep a close eye on the cougars but then I'm thrown off of the saddle. I'm slammed onto the snow as the cougar I lashed at earlier pounces on me. I lock my arms out trying to keep the cougar's mouth form ripping my face off but then there's a "Zoom!" that slices the air near my head and an arrow lodges itself into the cougar's skull. It howls out in agony then it collapses on me. I throw it off of me then I see the other cougars fall down dead. I rise then I see a dark blonde with amber eyes come out of the shadows with a bow and arrow in hand. Ichijou dismounts then runs up to the boy.**

**"Thank god you found us!" he hugs him then they redirect their attention to me and Suko.**

**"Oh I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ichijou's cousin, Yin Takuma!" he smiles and they do look alike now that I've noticed. Spirit bites onto my hood then pulls me up. "C'mon lets go inside before the temperature drops any further." We mount onto our horses then Yin jumps on behind me. "I'm going to ride with you because you're pretty." He informs me but I feel a little awkward because I love Ichijou but now thinking his cousin's hitting on me who can only be like what 12 or 10 at the most. I lean forward but he lays his upper torso on my back. "Don't worry pretty girl if Ichijou doesn't make a move on you I will."**

**I roll my shoulder, "Get off of me!" I screech. He whimpers then we make it inside of the building. I make sure that Spirit's alright then once when I know she'll be fine I run up to Ichijou then I hug him because I'm so cold. My teeth chatter and goose bumps crawl up my skin. He keeps me warm then he takes me to my room where we lay down on my bed just talking.**

**"You feel any better?" he questions.**

**"Yeah just that ugh I just hate the way how Suko gets so full of himself! ****_'We'll be_****_fine! C'mon Akahanna can use her ice powers to keep us safe!' _****hesaid we guess what! We nearly were hunted by cougars! Ugh whatever just he annoys me, look I'm tired so goodnight Ichijou." I hug him goodnight then I go to sleep.**

**"Zombies?" they person who's in charge of the executions ask as I ask why they showed up.**

**"Yeah," I reply annoyed because the guy still doesn't believe me. I give up then I go to find my travel buddies. I find Ember and Thunder out in their stables so I go to them and begin to pet Thunder's head "Hey buddy, do you know where Suko is?" he shakes his head. "Hm, that's too bad because I have this nice ripe apple with some sugar cubes but oh well." I pull them out, Thunder attempts to steal them but I tease him. "Tell me where he is and they're all ours." He throws his head towards the direction to of a door. I hold up my end of the bargain and he eats it up. I give some to Ember so she doesn't feel neglected then I open the door, **

**"Um." Suko looks at me as he's on the floor with a girl who he clearly was in a "Heated Conversation" with.**

**"I'm sorry but I want to know when we're leaving," I cut to the chase because the girl hides under the hay in the room.**

**"You can start leaving but you'd probably get lost so if you want I can give you one of my memories until you're back at the Academy already." I nod; he stands up then presses his forehead against mine. I feel a sensation as his memory slips into mine. I thank him then I exit so Ichijou and I mount our mares to head back home.**

**"Ready?" I ask as I tie my hood on. He nods then we set out.**

**"Oh god," he mumbles.**

**"What?" I lean over to see past Ember's head to look at him.**

**"There's been a presence that's been disturbing me ever since we left now I can't shake it off."**

**"Like what?" he looks at me dead in the eyes,**

**"It feels a lot like Kaname's but this one is a lot for deadlier."**


	33. Chapter 33: Cry of the Siren

**33: Cry of the Siren**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**We arrive back to the Academy, we dismount then we go our separate ways. I go to the Cross House to report to Kaien about my findings, I knock on his office door and it opens.**

**"Hm so nothing?" he asks, I nod then he runs his hands through his wheat colored hair. "Okay thanks for checking in with me, you're dismissed." I retreat back to my room.**

**"Akahanna!" someone's voice rips through the air. I go to the source and it's Kaname.**

**"What is it?" I lean on the doorframe.**

**"I need you to cover me so I'll be out for a while but be nearby." He puts on a trench coat.**

**"Where're you going?" I ask, pulling on his arm because of what Ichijou told me its making me at unease, if it's who I think it is then…**

**"I promise you'll see me soon now don't worry Sheez." He smiles and then disappears.**

**I go to find Zero but he isn't there so I ask Kaien if he can tell Zero that I'm looking for him. the sky's dark as I glance out of my window from my room in the Moon Dorm, waiting for anything. Well I should say someone. My door creaks open, I turn to see who it is and it's Zero.**

**"What took you so long?" I ask bluntly, throwing my slick dark chocolate hair back over my back.**

**"I was with Yuki because she needed me."**

**I roll my eyes with annoyed written across my face. "What were you doing with that whore in the first place? What does she have that I don't Zero?" I stare at him and swallow down my angry vibes back. He stares at me with the lilac eyes of his and then comes next to me. He grabs my neck and pins me against the window. **

**"I won't allow you to insult Yuki that way ever again…" he growls into my ear.**

**"Why huh? Why do you care about her?! She lets you suffer under your fate as a level E vampire while she goes around sleeping with Kaname?! Zero I could save you from the fate of the level E only if you give me the chance Zero! Please, think about it." I plead with my chest feeling raw.**

**"What do you think a PureBlood could do for me? You monsters are demons in human flesh who destroy everything. If your kind never showed up killing my family long ago I wouldn't be here." **

**"Then you would never have met your Yuki then." My ears pick up on something and the scent of blood fills my lungs. His eyes glow crimson, "Speaking of which, go! I can hear the girl wailing under the agony of her soul escaping her body. There's some time left to save her from the fangs." He storms off out of my window leaving the curtains flying behind him in his wake. I just stay in my room thinking that something big is going to happen.**

**_"I'll be back soon." _****Kaname's quote rings in my ears, Ohmigod he didn't mean… I go to where the scream came from.**

**"I smelled one vampire now there are two, Kuran did you?" Zero's hands shake as he mounds them into fists next to his side. I look up and I see Kaname with Yuki in his arms, they come down and Kaname orders me to come with him back to the Moon Dorm.**

**"She needs to rest so Akahanna make sure no one interrupts her sleep." Kaname sets her down on the bed then tells me to get out; I do then slam the door behind me then I go to find Zero.**

**I find him in his room where he has the Bloody Rose gun to his head. "What the Hell are you doing?!" I run to him then grab his wrist to get the gun away from his head.**

**"Why were you doing that Zero?!" I demand as I put the gun in the inside of my waistband.**

**"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking it's just been too much lately." He looks away from me then rests his head against his wrist as he leans against the window.**

**"Well I hope that um Yuki's transformation doesn't affect you Zero, just remember that I love you." I grab his shoulder then he offers a small smile but he tells me he needs some alone time so I leave him.**

**I come back into the Moon Dorm then Yuki comes out of the room as I pass by it. "Oh nice to see that you're awake." She stops me,**

**"Yeah." I glance at my nails then notice that the nail polish is chipping. "Are your nails more interesting than your new vice president?" she asks tilting her heads towards me.**

**"Hm well I like you more as a PureBlood than when you were human."**

**"Why because my hair's longer?" I look up at her,**

**"No because now that means I can kick your ass now," I lunge out for her, she's thrown onto the floor so I get on her then I land a barrage of punches onto her face.**

**"Hey!" the other vampires come to us, she throws me off and she's about to attack me but we're separated. Kaname holds her away from me and Ichijou holds me.**

**"LEMME AT HER!" we scream at each other in unison as we pull against the boys who hold us.**

**"Slut!" she yells at me**

**"Whore!"**

**"At least I don't have two different dicks up my ver-jay-jay!" I roar then pull harder against Ichijou.**

**"Calm down Akahanna don't scoop down to her level, c'mon." he drags me away from her then he throws me into my room. He locks the door as he closes it then he grips onto my shoulders.**

**"Look I know that she annoys the crap out of you but um how do I explain this? Okay Yuki's a Siren, beautiful who sings a song of death but her prey can protect themselves from her, but you're Aphrodite, beautiful that loves all but even you have a deadly jealous streak too, so I don't want you to scoop down to her level Akahanna." I don't say anything so I just shake him off then I run through the woods to get myself away from everyone.**


	34. Chapter 34: Heavy Info

**34: Heavy Info.**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Kiryu**

* * *

**I just lay down and try to process everything, I mean Yuki's been turned into a vampire now and how yesterday Ichiru made an appearance as I went to a Vampire Hunter meeting with some nobles. I roll over in my bed then I reach into my drawer and play with the Bloody Rose gun. I pull back the safety on it and god I just love that sound.**

**"Zero," I lift up my head and it's Toga.**

**"Yes master?" I sit up, he sits next to me then we just sit there in silence.**

**"How do you feel about all of this?"**

**"Whatcha mean?" I ask not really understanding what he's asking, he clamps his hands at the back of his head then looks at the ceiling with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.**

**"Everything in general, like since the school year started?" I bit the inside of my cheek**

**"A roller coaster," I lay down on my back, he laughs.**

**"So if you don't find it invasive but is it true you've slept with the little Ceil girl?"**

**"Yeah what about it?"**

**"Just find it funny because she's feisty and stubborn like you, I thought you wouldn't be able to stand a person like you."**

**"I guess just that I dunno, you know how I like Yuki and I like her too but they're telling me that I have to choose one or the other."**

**"Well course it's the right thing to do." I glare at him; I rest my head on my hands then answer flatly.**

**"Like how killing Shizuka's human lover was right too?" he glares at me then snaps**

**"There's a difference! Shizuka was a threat in general but your problem is much worse, you're playing with women. They're much scarier and deadlier than vampires. Especially when it's with two PureBloods you're toying with."**

**"2 PureBloods?"**

**"Yeah, Yuki was originally a Kuran." He explains to me what happened so I'm just there with my jaw on the floor.**

**"So that means that Yuki and Kaname are siblings?! Nasty!" he laughs then stands up.**

**"Excuse me, I have to go and be the teacher for the Night Class, think about what you're going to do with your little problem." He's about to leave through the door when he stops, "Zero, prepare yourself." He slams the door behind him and I'm just there like what?**

* * *

**POV of Ceil.**

* * *

**I sit on the table desk things in the Night Classes classroom as I glance out of the window just looking at the way the moon gives a faint glow to the woods.**

**"Akahanna," I rip my eyes from the window and Ichijou's in front of me.**

**"What's up Takuma?"**

**"I want to talk to you in private," he says in a serious tone. I jump off then he leads me into an empty hallway.**

**"What is it?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. What's bothering him? He's never like this, ever. He looks down at his feet then looks up at me with his emerald eyes;**

**"I know that I'm not as impressive as the other PureBloods, I don't wield the elements to my will or can see the future or kill anyone with just a glance but the thing is I," he stops as if he's choosing his words carefully.**

**"It's just damn it, I don't know how to explain it, when I said your Aphrodite I meant that you're beautiful and just like the mortals that came across her I've been in love with you since last year when we were in my room just hanging out. The way how you just laugh at anything and I know that you're in love with Kiryu and all but I know that chances are that you don't feel the same for me but can you just let me do one thing?"**

**"What?" I just can't process this, I mean it's not that I wouldn't date him, he's always smiling and cheerful and despite my mood he can always make me laugh but I mean he's my best friend and he knows my feelings for Zero but**

**But why?**

**"This," he slowly leans in to kiss me but when it does its soft like when you just grab a fresh blanket. He pulls back then we just stare at each other in silence. "I don't want our friendship being affected by this Akahanna; I'm not going to be like him who well you know." He ensures sourly.**

**"Aka?" I shake my head unsure of what to do.**

**"I'm sorry but I can't. Bye." I turn on my heel then fast walk down the end of the hallway. I go to the bathroom, lock myself in a stall then sit on the toilet (And no I'm not using it!) I place my elbow on my knee then rest my head on my hand.**

**Why? Why? I'm not even that pretty in the first place, yeah I might be considered beautiful but c'mon I'm only labeled that because I'm in the Night Class but if I was in the Day Class I wouldn't have been given a second glance.**

**"Akahanna." I move my head so I can see through the crack between the door and the wall. I open the door and it's Rima.**

**"What's up?" I ask as I come out, she holds onto her stuffed bunny then she glances at me.**

**"Toga wants to see you, you're already behind enough so he says if you play hooky (ditching class) today he's going to report it to Kaien." I nod then I follow her back to class. He gives us the usual then I work on my late work until the class ends for the night. I drag myself back to my room when I hear.**

**"Little one, come here." From the woods, I see an icy eye and lava colored one. I go over to it and it's Shiki but not Shiki,**

**"So I see that you finally took control over Shiki, Rido." I answer as I approach him.**

**"Akahanna, I haven't seen you; well since Kaname cut me up into thousand little pieces. I have something you want." He croaks from behind his cloak.**

**"Which is?"**

**"Something to save that little Level E that you love so much," I stare at him with a eyebrow raised.**

**"Please, there's nothing that can save him now I'll be leaving, you're lucky that I'm not killing you right now Uncle." He laughs,**

**"Here, this with stop the progression and reverse it. Give it to him." he tosses me a little glass bottle. I catch it then study him.**

**"What's the catch?"**

**"Nothing, and don't tell Kaname or anyone that I'm here. I'll see you soon, and it's up to you whether you give it to the Level E or not." he disappears into the shadows.**

**I just stare at the little bottle then go back to my room, unsure of what to do.**


	35. Chapter 35: I need an answer

**35: I need an answer**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**So for the next 2 days I keep Rido a secret and the glass bottle has been sitting there on my drawer as I go about my days.**

**"Akahanna you've been avoiding me." Ichijou and Zero tell me whenever I see them. The pressure, it's going to make me crack so I run to my room, grab the bottle then I go to him Zero.**

**"Here," I toss it to him; he grabs it then studies it.**

**"What's this?" he asks,**

**"Something that's supposed to stop your transformation. Look that's all I came for so excuse me," I walk out of the door before he stops me. I enter the Moon Dorm and Ohmigod. I'm confronted by ash that covers the floor, bodies and the smell of blood.**

**"Akahanna my dear come here," someone sings in a singsong voice.** **I follow it to the source and it's Rido.**

**"I've grown tired of this body so here, dispose of it." He literally sheds off Shiki's body and morphs into his own.** **I go to catch Shiki's body before he hits the floor,**

**"You monster!" I scream as I struggle to keep Shiki's head up, he laughs so I get up then take Shiki to his room.**

**"Rima!" I yell out, she comes in the goes to him franticly. I start to do chest compressions so that Shiki can start breathing again on his own.**

**"Call Suko now! Hurry if you want to see this boy alive again!" I order, she runs off to find him. He comes in then he prepares himself to perform his ultimate power. He places his hand on Shiki's chest then there's a rush of wind as Shiki's body glows. Suko screams out "Revival!" then Shiki wakes up screaming as Suko literally surges his with his own soul's energy. Once when Shiki's okay, I go out to Suko to catch him before he passes out.**

**"What was that?" Shiki asks as he rubs his neck.**

**"Suko Grey's ultimate power, the Death Reversal. He shocked your body with his soul's energy to bring you back; it's the Grey's trademark. Bringing the dead back to life but he's out cold for a while, he'll be fine." I mumble as I struggle to get him back into his room. I lay him down on his bed when he mumbles **

**"Aka, I don't feel so good." He attempts to open his eyes but they roll in their sockets.**

**"Snap out of it, of course you're not going to feel good, part of your soul isn't with you but just sleep mean while." I sit next to him and he places his head onto my lap.**

**"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" he says in slurry voice,**

**"Do you want to remove anything?" I ask as I comb his hair. He nods**

**"My shirt it's really hot." I nod then I take it off and he replaces his head in my lap and sleeps. The door creaks out and Ichijou walks in.**

**"What are you doing?" he asks confused, I look up from my book and answer**

**"Here taking care of Grey, he did his Death Reversal power now here we are." He sees the way how Suko has his arm snaked around my waist and a growl escapes from his throat.**

**"Is he okay?" he comes to me and studies us. "Doesn't that make you uncomfortable? I mean he raped you a couple months ago." I shrug**

**"Yeah but the thing is, I just can't leave him there. I mean we've just been through so much…"**

**"Sounds kind of the same thing with Kiryu."**

**"Maybe but he's different, he's just not like Suko or you; that makes it harder."**

**"Then why don't you break it off with him then? He's harder to deal with and get with me inside, I know I'm just a vampire not a PureBlood like you but please consider it-" I cut him off**

**"No. Takuma, I'm not the same anymore because," I get out then get Suko to hug a pillow so he doesn't wake up, I turn my back towards him then take off my uniform's top just revealing a tight black tank top that shows my taming tattoo. I grab my hair up so he can see it clearly.**

**"This makes me different than you on so many levels Ichijou." He stands behind me and traces the tattoo.**

**"Hm well that's too bad." He kisses my cheek than leaves. I re-button my top up then I leave to find Kiryu because we have a lot of things to sort through.**

**I knock on his door; turn the knob and its unlocked, how strange. I open it and**

**"I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt anything." I call out with my tongue sharp as a blade. Zero stops feeding on Yuki and she glares at me.**

**"Can I talk to him in private?" I demand she leaves as closes the door behind her. He puts his hands on his hips then glances at me.**

**"About time you came." I just look at him with annoyed written across my face.**

**"Yeah, well did you drink that thing I gave you?" he nods,**

**"Yeah and it was weird, who was it?"**

**"I can't tell you, look we need to talk about us if there is even an us to begin with." I swing my leg as he stays silent.**

**"Well? You made a scene already so what's going on with you and me hm?" I narrow my eyes at him.**

**"Choose now Zero, me or her if you make a choice it'll save you and me agony and fights. I won't judge you or anything. Just choose please." I plead.**

**"No, I don't know and c'mon you can't just make me choose on the spot Akahanna." I blow air out of my mouth upward making my bangs fly.**

**"Well maybe you can't but I can, bye Zero until you can choose and come to a decision we're done." I turn on my heel, run back to my room and lock myself in. I fall down to my knees then the emotional pain gets me as the tears come flowing down my face.**

**"Akahanna!" someone yells on the other side of my door, I get myself together and scream out**

**"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANYONE ICHIJOU!" he whimpers then no one comes to check on me for the rest of the day.**


	36. Chapter 36: The fateful day

**36: the fateful day…**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**The next day I'm awaken by a sound that echoes from the distance. What's going on? I hastily get dressed and Kaname and Ichijou are leaving the Dorm.**

**"Hey! Where are you going?!" I call after them, they look at me and I notice Ichijou's samurai at his side.**

**"Oh," he slightly nods his head and Kaname gets my attention.**

**"Akahanna, I need you to help with everything today; protect everyone as if they were your own children because today is the fateful day. I wished that I was able to detect Rido before…" I gulp and answer**

**"Um, I knew Rido was lurking in the shadows but he gave me a serum to help with Kiryu's transformation but I kept shut about it." He stares at me in shock and clamps his hand over my neck.**

**"DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU ENDANGERED EVERYONE BY NOT TELLING ME OR KAIEN?!" I yelp but he releases me, he puts his face in the palm of his hand.**

**"Ugh Akahanna, well it's okay look just protect the Academy and the people okay? We'll be back." I nod, they leave and I go upstairs to prepare for the battle.**

**"EVERYONE! WAKE UP AND WE'RE HAVING A DORM MEETING!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone wakes up and we all end up in Kaname's studio. I sit in his chair and I feel like a mob boss or something because imagine this, the low light, a lamp that barely shows half of my face and shadows dancing around the room. I explain to them what orders we received and we all go outside.**

**Sirens wail into the sky as people are told to evacuate the dorms.** **I help with getting the Day Class students out when I smell the first wave of the Level E-s. I pull out my Bloody Rose gun and pull back the trigger. They explode into dust and ash; I wipe the dust off of my clothes when I notice that one of the Day Class students was behind me the whole time.**

**"Hey! You should have leave by now!" I scowl at the boy; he just stares at me confused. I grab him by the arm to get him to start leaving when he yells out**

**"They're back!" I turn around, push him onto the ground and kill the other wave of them. How many are there?! **

**"Go! There's going to be another bus to pick up the last of you guys and run as fast as you can." I instruct him, he nods and sprints away. I appear at the Academy's main gate and the horde of the Level E-s is worst here. Toga's holding his ground against them but he's almost out of ammo. I jump in the air and I feel like if I was in a Matrix movie because even though it's fast somehow it feels like time froze and moving slowly. Then it re-speeds to normal, I land onto the ground and flames engulf the horde. They scream but eventually turn into ash. I turn around, and tug Toga up as Yuki and the others come to us.**

**"Thanks, it's so sad how I'm your teacher but I need my own students to save me." I smirk but look at the gate because in the distance the Level E-s are coming back.**

**"We have company," I mumble but then a figure lands in front of us.**

**"Go and stop Rido, I'll handle the Level E-s." Kaien lets his hair down and draws out his sword.**

**"NO!" Yuki and I holler to him because face it; we can't bear to think we can lose him. He jumps on the gate and it crumbles leaving a barrack between us and the horde. We gulp; Toga tells us that he'll help him so we all leave to the source of the battle.**

**Shiki and Rima take us to the source and we run onto the roof top. Level E-s greets us as they're a throne to Rido.**

**"It's so nice to see that you've finally arrived. I was getting bored." He glances at his nails then does the fang smirk at us.**

**"Juri, I've been waiting for you…" he whispers, I look around but she's not here; unless if**

**"I'm not Juri I'm her daughter Yuki!" she exclaims but he laughs.**

**"Haha and I also see that our sister Sakura's daughter here as well. Hmph," I curl my lip showing him my fangs. "Stupid girl," a black smoke engulfs all of us expect for Yuki and I. regular vampires don't stand a chance against PureBloods. The Level E-s come to Aido and the rest and attempt to feed on them when Yuki orders him to release them.**

**They retreat as I radiate my powers and it rolls off of me in black waves of smoke.**

**"So I see the Ceil's clan's special power has been awaken Akahanna." He smirks but I walk over to him,**

**"You don't deserve to live Rido." I bark, he laughs**

**"Hmph, it's quite funny because in all actuality your life was only allowed to continue by a flip of a coin me dear." He disappears but then reappears behind me, I gasp and he grabs my arms, twists them behind my back making me wince.**

**"Rido! Get away from my daughter!" I open my eyes and it's Mother.**

**"Ah, here comes the little ugly duckling from the Kuran Siblings." He laughs twisting my arms harder.**

**"Release her," she threatens and wind rips around her as she approaches.**

**"Why are you risking your own life for this little brat? I heard about your miscarriage and proves you right that not marrying me was your worst mistake." She gives him deadly eyes making her amber eyes looks scary because they illuminate a dark red.**

**"Because I'm a Kuran, we put our children's lives as a priority prior to our own. Unlike you who puts food first, that will be your down fall brother. Also I'm going to do what Juri and Haruka should have done a long time ago." He drops me and the Kurans fight as if they were trained assassins and they were on each other's hit list.**

**He drops to the floor trying to swipe at her feet, she jumps but in that split moment he disappears and he comes back at her exposed back, wraps his arms around her neck and has her in a head lock. She tries to pry him off of her but he smiles.**

**"Any last words Sakura?" she looks at me then says**

**"Tell your father that I love him and I love you Akahanna." Then he twists his arms and a loud "SNAP!" cracks into the air. He drops her and she falls to the ground. I go to her side but she's dead.**

**"MOM!" I scream out in blood curling voice but then I look at Rido as tears roll down my face.**

**"I WILL KILL YOU!" I draw out my knife from my boot then lash out.**


	37. Chapter 37: Killing Goliath

**37: Killing Goliath.**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**"I WILL KILL YOU!" I draw my knife and lash out. He evades my attack swiftly, so I pivot and I dig the knife into his stomach. He roars but then he scopes down and he hits me behind the knees making me buckle. He then slams his elbow onto my back making me slam onto the ground. I cough as all the air in my lungs escape, he kicks me in the stomach but the other vampires (my allies) just watch me taking the beating. He stops, so I attempt to get up but when I do he comes at me again. He grabs my arms behind my head and bends them until the point that they feel like they're going to snap into two.**

**"Scream out for the little Level E my niece! Scream out for him so he can come to your aid! Or better yet scream out for your daddy! ****_'Daddy! Daddy! Daddy come and help me please!' _****is what I want to hear, the words of agony will certainly make a delight and also I want to hear if the last screaming wails of a Ceil begging for its life is as grand as my family before me a claimed it to be." He breathes into my ear, "Scream out for Aketo so he can see his family be killed right in front of him!" he laughs but I manage to get up the courage to smart ass him.**

**"No! And besides if I die today I won't scream! Suck on that!" he growls but instead of doing what he did to my mother he throws me onto the floor then kicks me away again.**

**"Na, I'll kill you in front of the Level E and your father once when they get here and I won't show you mercy by giving you a quick death, a slow painful one provides much more of a show don't you agree Juri?" he lunges out for Yuki. He begins to torment her just like he did with me but I'm helpless to do anything. Despite that the differences she and I have, despite the bitterness towards each other I can't let my family die. I just lay on the floor face down as I watch the battle unfold before me. A bullet rips through the air, in that instant I trace my eyes to the source and it's him. Without Rido focusing on me, I slowly drag myself to my mom where once her spunky personality was and soul hosted now lays a former shell of her. I grab her cold hand then fight back a sob but then someone lifts me off of the ground.**

**Aido smiles at me as he grabs me and keeps me awake, "What the Hell is happening?" I ask and I struggle to keep my eyes open. Ugh I really don't feel good at all; if this keeps up I might pass out and not be able to see the rest of this battle. I finally manage to catch a good glimpse of Zero and I want to hurl.**

**I sense Ichiru inside of him, then he really did absorb his twin, the Curse of the Hunter really did fall upon them. I close my eyes but I hear screams but when I re-open I see these green vines curling around him. He sees me then worry paints across his face. Rido sees this and turns around to find me standing. He smirks, "Well looks like the hour came." He morphs into thin air, I'm snatched away from Aido's hold and I'm put in front of Zero. Rido re-appears and has a firm hold on me, he restrains me by putting my arms behind my back and a hand on my jaw.**

**"I dare you to shoot at me again, and if you do it'll go right through your girlfriend." He threatens and smirks as if he was playing with a video game with friends and he's about to win the match.**

**"Don't Zero!" I plead but Rido's hand against my face harder until I can feel my lip getting scratched from my teeth. He gets me to start walking towards Zero until the point that the gun barrel's pointing at my heart.**

**"Do it little Vampire Hunter, kill your first Ceil! I heard that you earn a certain tittle if you do!" Rido chuckles but I plead with my eyes. He winks then I finally understand, I make myself stumble a bit so that Rido can think that I won't last much longer. "Looks like she won't last much longer little one," Zero reaches out for me**

**"Hand her over so I can shoot her and not you." I hear gasps escaping from the vampires' throats but Rido snickers. He hands me over, Zero grabs my wrist shubs the barrel onto my breastbone but then in the split second I drop to the floor and he aims at Rido instead and pulls back the trigger. He howls out but Zero keeps attacking him. he shields me with his body against Rido's rage.**

**He escapes but Zero follows after him. I fall to my knees then hack up blood onto the stone floor. Akatsuski comes to me and helps me back up on my feet.**

**"You should get going back to the Dorm so that way when it's all over we can tend to your wounds." I shake my head,**

**"No, I can't…" I go over to the edge and jump off. There's ash and bodies left behind as Rido feeds, I follow in pursuit but then I stop,**

**"I won't let you get any further Rido Kuran!" Suko threatens as he draws out a sword to block Rido's path. He gives him a sly smile but he sinks his fangs into Suko's neck. Then like the rest Suko becomes a member of causality.**

**"Suko!" I scream out but as soon as Rido turns around Kaname lands in front of me.**

**"Akahanna, get away." He orders, I do and Zero comes onto the scene. They finish off Rido and then I finally get a sense of peace after the few hours of terror. Then I collapse.**


	38. Chapter 38: The end or is it?

**38: The end… or is it?**

I don't own V.K and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. And I want to thank all of my loyal fans for their constant support and reading Monochrome Kiss, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writting it. Now Monochrome Kiss is complete...

* * *

**I come back to my senses but then I realize that Mom is dead. I swing my legs over and get dressed into my clean uniform. I go downstairs and I run up to Dad.**

**"Aka!" he hugs me tightly as we sob. I pull back to catch a glimpse of his face.**

**"I'm so sorry Daddy," my voice waters, he just hugs me tighter then sobs quietly.**

**"The funeral's going to be later today my love so I'll come to pick you up around 6ish," I nod then tell him that I have some things to do. I go to Zero's usual spot, I'm about to come out of the shadows until I sense Yuki with him. So I stay emerged in the shadows, after she sinks her fangs into him and she leaves, I come out.**

**"How long were you there for?" he asks as I stand next to him and watch the rising sun.**

**"The whole time and I know that you're not capable of choosing so I finally came to terms with it," I whisper then look down, he doesn't say anything so I turn on my heel to leave but he catches my wrist.**

**"I'm sorry," I shrug but he keeps an iron grip on me. "I'm sorry about your mother Akahanna," I nod but it brings back the tears again. I wipe them away with my sleeve but he hugs me,**

**"You know *sniffle* you should probably go and get those wounds healed up right?" I manage to say as I poke at his shoulder from the lashed he got from the Artemis Rod. He smiles slightly,**

**"Maybe you want to come and bandage it up for me?" he teases,**

**"Maybe." I answer playfully; he scoops me up in his arms and mumbles into my ear**

**"And maybe I'll let you do what you been dying to do too." I snicker so we re-treat back into his room where I clean up his wounds. I continue to work in silence because it takes a lot of my concentration to bandage his shoulder right. North to south so the blood can travel… I repeat over and over in my head as I wrap the cloth. Once when I'm finish I tell him about the funeral later today.**

**"So do you want me to come with you?" he glances at me, I shrug.**

**"Only if you want to, and c'mon you said you do what I wanted you to do for me." I pat him on his back, he stands up then I change into some shorts as he takes off his belt.**

**"What are you doing?" I ask confused.**

**"Taking my belt off so it doesn't dig into my stomach and you ready?" I nod then we lay do on the floor; his feet are next to my head and vice versa.**

**"1," I start.**

**"2," he continues**

**"3!" I exclaim as we lift up our legs that are touching each other's and we begin to leg wrestle. I struggle to knock his leg over because he's crazy strong now since well consuming Ichiru. But his strength weakens a little causing me to knock his leg over but somehow my foot slams down onto his, well…**

**"AH! MY JUNK!" he rolls over covering his jewels. I hover over him, **

**"OHMIGOD ZERO! I'M SO SORRY!" I apologize by bowing to him. He eventually calms down but looks at me with scared eyes. "Baby! I'm so sorry!" I apologize again but he flinches a bit.**

**"You're not getting laid for a long time!" I slap his back but he sticks his tongue out at me. "Just kidding! Haha you fell for it!" I get up to leave because in 3 hours Dad's going to pick me up and then comes the funeral. I empty my room as I change into my black Greek styled dress. I'm going to miss this place; I close the door to my room and go downstairs. I'm about to leave the Moon Dorm when someone calls out**

**"Akahanna wait!" I turn around and it's Ichijou, he stops in front of me and asks**

**"Where're you going?" I tell him about my mother and he nods, "I'm sorry Akahanna; do you want me to come and join you?" I shake my head**

**"No it's fine, it's just me who's going." I lie then he grabs my hand,**

**"Oh well I guess I'll see you around then." He gives me his smile that I love so much**

**"Yeah, bye Ichijou." I kiss his cheek then leave to the gate where Dad and Zero wait for me. I get in and we pull back into the Ceil Estate. **

**The funeral's packed as the vampires pay their respects to my mother, Dad and I are sitting near the casket as Zero hands out food. We go to the graveyard near the house to bury her, the undertaker does a ceremony and everyone's quiet and it's occasionally broken by Dad's and I's sobs. After the last patch of earth covers her, everyone begins to leave but Dad pulls me away and onto a hilltop.**

**"Dad, what are you going to do now?" I question, he looks at me then attempts to smile but you can tell that it hurts him enough to do that.**

**"I guess just retreat back into the Estate and do what I can I guess, if you're asking if I plan to remarry then no."**

**"Why not? You deserve to be happy,"**

**"But you being happy will be my joy Akahanna, I want you to live and I'll be fine; besides all of my wives end up dead." He attempts to joke and puts on a strong face that masks the pain. "Whatever you do I will support you all the way." I nod then hug him one last time.**

**"Zero," I find him in Mother's studio. He turns around,**

**"What's up?"**

**"C'mon we're leaving," I grab his wrist.**

**"To where?" I take him out to the stables where we mount Spirit, **

**"To Vampire Hunter Association," then I pull on her reins and we run off to the direction of the Association and ride into the night.**

* * *

Hey! You thought that was the end?! I loved writting Monochrome Kiss so keep your eyes peeled open towards May because Monochrome Kiss has a sequel! Check everyday on my home page to see if the sequel is out! (Hunter's Game) so review and if you want PM me if you have any ideas in what should happen next! Again thanks for everything! - Hazuki Minuju (author to Monochrome Kiss)


	39. Chapter 39: Dear fans

**To my dear fans,**

**I'm happy to say that ****_Hunter's Game_**** (sequel to Monochrome Kiss) is out so just don't stand there! Go to my homepage and check it out! Don't forget to review after! Anyways I hope you enjoyed Monochrome Kiss enough to read its sequel!**

**With much thanks and love**

**Hazuki Minuju**


End file.
